Trapped in Darkness
by TheKitKatana
Summary: What would you sacrifice to forget your dark past? Your humanity? Your freedom? Follow Naruto Uzumaki as he sets off in Jump City only for his past to follow him. Will he descend into madness to forget? Can new friends pull him through? Or will he be Trapped in Darkness? NaruStarRae eventual threesome. Anti-Hero Naruto. Not for the kids...you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter One: Torn and Frayed

-*Scene Change/POV Change*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

*Konoha: Naruto's POV*

It was all a lie…my so-called friends abandoned me when they thought I was dead in the final battle. I realized that Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin were my true family, they understood me for what I was and my true pain. Long ago I announced to the village my true heritage, but as the ignoramus assholes they were they ignored me. But that didn't stop me from claiming my inheritance in the process, my so-called friends celebrated with me but I could sense their jealousy and I couldn't really blame them. It was natural for them to be jealous that the 'dobe' suddenly gets the Yondaime's secrets as well as his unused manor. I moved in with Sakura after she finally declined Baa-Chan's offer to become an Anbu Captain to focus on our marriage. That's when I found out her true reason for not becoming an Anbu Captain, I brought back the traitorous teme Uchiha just to make her happy.

Sakura even assured me that her little 'crush' on the Uchiha had just been a phase and that she truly loved me, after the marriage we were going to have a child together…it's too bad she was busy butt fucking Sasuke to focus on that. I caught them in one of the janitor's closets when I heard strange sounds coming from behind the door. Surprisingly I was calm about the whole thing, I simply broke things off with Sakura right then and there and I left the two to 'finish up'. I went to the Hyuuga Manor and I hooked up with Hinata…for just one night of course. Hinata was another person who simply understood my situation, but she could never understand me…I can't even understand myself. After that night Sakura moved out of the Namikaze Manor and moved right into the Uchiha Manor, I simply stood there with her ring in my hand but no tears escaped my eyes…because I've simply run out of tears to give her.

It was time for change and with Madara, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki out of the picture there is finally peace in the Elemental Nations. I was no longer needed to do the village's dirty work, there was only one thing left to do in my plan to change. Ever since I claimed my inheritance I immediately went off to the Namikaze Vault and started learning the thousands of jutsus and techniques my mother and father left me. I loved doing the impossible back in the day so at the time I simply said to myself "Why not?" so in the span of three months I completely memorized all the contents of the Vault. I hid my training from the others by using the underground training rooms…although most are in ruins now. I had an eidetic memory and if you combine that with thousands of shadow clones well then anyone could have memorized the entire Vault. But there was a drawback of course, I couldn't hold all that information at once or else I would be brain dead. So I locked away some of the information with a few memory seals that I will unlock when I need it, I could hold only half of a quarter of the techniques anyways.

There was only one thing that could help me with my plan, and that thing was…the Kyuubi.

*Naruto's Mindscape: Third Person POV*

Naruto looked up at the golden gates with a cold gaze,

"You know what I want, and I have the seals and knowledge to do it…but I need your help" the blonde said in a low monotone. The demon fox chuckled behind the bars hidden in the shadows,

"I've been expecting this for a long time, first I need you to retrieve the Akatsuki rings and Madara's mask it doesn't matter which" Naruto nodded and within minutes he stood in front of Kyuubi wearing the ten Akatsuki rings as well as Madara's orange spiral mask. Kyuubi chuckled "Nice look but the mask doesn't suit you. Now then to get what you want I need you to give me the rings" Naruto raised and eyebrow,

"Why?" the Kyuubi sighed,

"Each of those rings contain a small piece of each of the Bijuu, with all those pieces within me I can transcend to the Shinigami to get my fur back"

Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"How do I know you're not going to 'transcend' before helping me" Kyuubi grinned,

"Demons have one weakness, not many demons know this but it's impossible to break a promise. I suppose that was one of the traits you gained from me, now then…I promise not to betray you" the cage glowed red for a moment. Naruto sighed pulling off each ring and throwing them into the gaps in the bars. Kyuubi suddenly became completely visible with his fur completely white "Now that I've got what I want, what do you want brat?" Naruto sighed,

"I want a way out" Kyuubi chuckled,

"Be more specific would you?" Naruto's face remained stoic,

"I want a way out of the Elemental Nations" Kyuubi froze for a moment…only to laugh hysterically at the blonde. Minutes passed until Naruto grew impatient "Well? Can you do it or not" suddenly Kyuubi became completely serious,

"Yes, when do you want me to do it?" Naruto thought about this for a moment,

"Tonight, I have to say goodbye to the others…" Kyuubi nodded,

"I'll be waiting"

*Hokage Tower: Third Person POV*

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage sat on her desk…asleep with a bottle of sake in her hand. Naruto pulled out a scroll and put it on Tsunade's desk "Goodbye…baa-chan" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

*Namikaze Manor: Naruto's Mindscape: Third Person POV*

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi wearing a jet black trench coat under black and grey Anbu armor, strapped to his back was the Forbidden Scroll one of his many inheritances,

"Do it" he whispered to the demon fox who nodded,

"I'm sending you to another dimension, keep in mind this will be extremely painful since I'm leaving you in the process" Naruto nodded making Kyuubi grin "It's been fun brat, maybe I'll see you on the other side some day" and with that Naruto's mind exploded in a brilliant white light…

*Jump City Outskirts: Third Person POV*

A white portal suddenly appeared at the break of dawn, a figure jumped out of it breathing heavily,

"I made it…" whispered walking towards the waking city. He looked at the billboard reading it with ease 'Must be Kyuubi's doing' the figure thought to himself. "Jump City Home of the Teen Titans…this should be interesting" the sun rose revealing the figure's blonde haired and sun kissed skin. He opened his ocean blue eyes and sighed "Time to see the sights…"

AN: Tell me what you think and if I should continue this or not!

~TheKitKatana


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Two: Gone…and back again.

-*Scene Change/POV Change*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

AN: Wow…I have never gotten so much love for one chapter! This is unbelievable! I was just gonna mess with you guys and call this story off but now…I will try my damned hardest not to disappoint. Anyways, I know the poll wasn't up for a bit and for that I apologize. It's kinda hard to type on your ten inch laptop when you have a stupid itchy cast on. And before anyone asks I broke it while I was working under a car, it was either my leg or my life…I'd prefer my leg be broken. So I checked out the poll and found that you guys REALLY want Starfire to be Naruto's little girlfriend…that's kind of a let down since I really wanted either Argent or Terra to be chosen since I had a really great idea to put the two together. But I guess I can make due, the poll will be closed at the end of next week so get your votes in now! Now back to your scheduled program…

*Jump City: Wayne Enterprises Building: Third Person POV*

A blonde haired man smiled in relief as a buzzer sounded signalling the end of the day, he put his tools away in a spare tool box and wiped his hands,

"You going out to the bar tonight Naruto?" a fellow co-worker came up next to Naruto and grinned making said blonde narrow his eyes,

"This is literally the ninety seventh time you have asked me this, and now for the ninety seventh time I must politely decline your offer to destroy my liver and picking up various diseases" Naruto said in a low monotone. The co-worker frowned,

"How come you never come out with me and the guys? We've been working together for six months now, don't you have any friends here?" Naruto remained silent packing up his tools and walking towards the exit,

"I'm busy tonight…" the co-worker scoffed,

"That's what you always say…" he grumbled as Naruto exited the building.

*Naruto's Apartment: Naruto's POV*

Every time day in and day out that fool asks me to go with him, I have a hunch that he's gay but I'm not really one to judge. I walked into my huge apartment and hung my black leather jacket on a hook on the wall. I wore a loose fitting black sweater with simple black cargo pants, I always liked dressing up casually. As always I calmly went to my pristine white tiled kitchen and walked over to my six foot fridge, I grabbed a syringe from a rack in the fridge and sighed "I need to get more…" I muttered to myself letting the fridge close, I walked to a wine rack with my syringe in hand and grabbed a bottle of forty year old scotch. I walked back to my simple living room, I put the bottle on a small table next to a leather recliner as well as the syringe. I sat down on the recliner and grabbed one of my many remotes switching on the huge stereo system built into my wall. I put the stereo on full blast knowing the neighbours had learned a while ago not to bother me, I grabbed the syringe between my fingers and popped the cap off. Flexing my left arm I pulled my sleeve back and quickly stuck the needle in my wrist.

I took a look at the label as I injected the substance within, 'Monoamine Oxidase Inhibitors (antidepressants) : Do not inject with alcohol' the words were hollow in my mind meant to hinder the blissful effects of both the drug and scotch. I put the syringe down and grabbed the bottle and chugged it savouring the smoky flavour. The headache started due to the drug but I drowned it in alcohol, I flicked on the stereo immediately playing a few Nightcored songs I burned on a CD. A Nightcored version of Simple Plan's 'Me against the world' started playing. My head tilted back as my eyes closed in silence as the drug and the alcohol slowly nudged me to sleep…

*Flashback: Third Person POV*

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura on top of Sasuke who both stared at Naruto frozen. The blonde simply shook his head and closed the door feeling betrayed, he spent the night walking around until he found himself standing in front of the Hyuuga Manor. The blonde smiled thinking of Hinata, he quickly shushined past all the guards to Hinata's room and nudged her awake. The Hyuuga heiress awoke with a start, her face went red when she saw Naruto standing there with lust filled eyes. The next night Naruto left in silence as Hinata slept, the blonde sighed as he walked through the village not taking notice of a small mob forming behind him. The blonde saw them out of the corner of his eye and smirked walking straight into a dark alley. The mob of ten men glared at Naruto as he turned around staring at them with a bored look on his face.

Suddenly Naruto stood still frozen,

"Where do you think you're going demon?" the mob moved to the walls of the alley to let a certain Uchiha walked up to Naruto. The blonde glared at the raven haired Uchiha,

"What do you want Sasuke? Wasn't Sakura enough for you?" the Uchiha smirked,

"No, she's infertile. She's just a useless used up whore now I guess…" Naruto growled,

"Fuck you!" Sasuke grinned,

"Well I do plan on 'fucking' as you say but not you fortunately" the blonde raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean by that?" the Uchiha chuckled darkly,

"I just made a contract with the Hyuuga Clan, a clan merge you might call it. And it involves the marriage of a certain shy girl you know…" Naruto clenched his fists,

"Liar! The Hyuuga Clan would never accept such a contract!" the blonde eyes flashed red for a moment. Sasuke smirked,

"Oh but they did, you see there's this thing call the Clan Coalition Program. Since I'm the last of my clan the Hokage is required by law to force any clan to give me a wife.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha but he slowly chuckled "Of course Sasuke…but you forget that I too am eligible. And my clan overrides your's in every way!" Sasuke's smirk faded,

"There are other clans Naruto! Remember that!" and with that the Uchiha walked away leading the mob out of the alley.

*Naruto's Apartment: Third Person POV*

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat taking a look at his watch,

"12:45 in the afternoon...goddamnit" the blonde muttered to himself grabbing the empty syringe and empty bottle. Naruto threw the syringe in a biohazard bag while he rinsed the scotch bottle of any remnants of alcohol. Turning off the sink he gently put the bottle in a blue box with at least a dozen other bottles. The blonde walked to his stall shower and stood there blasting hot water on his face. After a few minutes he walked out of the shower stall and dried off with a small white towel, he wrapped said towel around his waist and stared at the mirror in silence 'I'm there but I'm not, you can shake my hand and stare into my eyes but I know that I'm not there, I'm simply…gone' this was the same mantra in his head for the last six months before he brushed his teeth and got some clothes on.

Naruto walked into his spacious living room wearing dark blue jeans and a skin tight black shirt and grabbed a remote from god knows where and turned on his fifty inch flat screen to the news. The blonde poured himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen while he listened intently at the news,

"And yet again the Titans have saved our wonderful city, Tom how's the weather looking?" Naruto sighed as he sat down on his recliner with his cup of coffee,

'Day in and day out it's all about the 'Teen Titans' I just wish they'd move on to some real news for once…' the blonde thought to himself as he sipped on his coffee,

"Well Sally this year is Jump City's annual book fair" "SPHHHH!" Naruto spat out his coffee and grabbed his leather jacket and keys locking his door before he rushed out like his life depended on it.

*Jump City Streets: Book Fair: Third Person POV*

A pale skinned teen floated past the crowd as her eyes scanned the room,

"Look mommy it's one of the Teen Titans!" a little girl screamed pointed at the floating teen who simply ignored her. Yes, Raven of the Teen Titans outside (for once!) looking for some decent literature. Raven frowned as she eyed the book fair with slight disgust, most of the books seemed to be aimed towards children. Then suddenly her eyes widened spotting a single copy of Edgar Allan Poe's The Masque of the Red Death just sitting there untouched. Raven rushed towards the book like her life depended on it, just when she grabbed the book another hand grabbed it at the same time. Raven was about to argue that the book was her birthright (she takes books pretty seriously) until she stared into the deepest set of ocean blue eyes. She was so entranced that her hand left the book, the man sighed holding the book in his hands and handed it to her,

"Take it"

Raven shook her head still fixated on his eyes,

"No, you should have it" the man chuckled bringing her out of her trance making her focus the man better. He had sun kissed tan skin as well as bright blonde hair that seemed to stick out ever so slightly. The man grinned,

"I insist, besides if you don't take the book I'll just buy it and give it to you anyways" Raven numbly to the book in her hands. The man smiled "I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Naruto" he held his hand out. Raven hesitated for a moment and sighed,

"Raven" she shook his hand sending shiver down her spine at how soft but rough his hand was. Naruto gave her a small smile,

"I know, I see you pretty much everyday on the news." Raven rolled her eyes,

"I really wished they'd stop doing that, there are more important things happening around here" Naruto grinned,

"Yeah, like this book fair for instance?" Raven nodded walking over to one of the many cash registers buying the book in her hands. Naruto trailed behind her "Hey Raven…" the pale skinned girl turned towards him,

"Yes?" the blonde gave her a small smile,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some coffee, or a good bookstore. I never had the chance to talk to another fan of Edgar's work"

Raven stared at the blonde finding no ill intent in his eyes "Sure, I always visit Fair's Bookstore on Sundays" Naruto smiled and nodded,

"See you then" and with that he disappeared into the crowd as if he was never there. Raven smiled and floated towards the Titan Tower,

"See you..."

*Jump City: The Mall…I assume they only have one: Third Person POV*

"Oh friend Robin what a glorious day!" I swear to god if you don't know who said that then I have lost all faith in humanity. A teen wearing a domino mask over his eyes and skin tight spandex that made him resemble a human traffic light trailed behind a certain bubbly Tameranian…carrying various bags from MANY different stores,

"Star…*pant* wait up!" yes Robin the apprentice of the great Batman…has been reduced to a human pack mule. Starfire and turned smiled at the Boy Wonder "Yes friend Robin?" she stared at him with puppy dog eyes reminding Robin why he even agreed to go with her. He sighed "Can you please slow down Star? It's a little hard to catch up with all of this on my back" he pointed at the multitude of shopping bags literally strapped to his back with one of his many grappling guns.

Starfire smiled and nodded "Yes, I believe we have finally shopped enough at the 'Mall of Shopping' Robin fell to his knees with tears of joy,

"FINALLY!" he cried out. Suddenly a pink hex bolt shot through the entrance of the mall making Robin groan "Oh COME ON!" now he was pissed. The Boy Wonder quickly cut the rope of his grappling gun with a birdarang and pulled out his trademarked bo staff "Starfire you ready?" the Tameranian grinned her eyes and hands glowing a bright green,

"Yes, let us kick the butt!" and with that the doors of the mall entrance literally flew of the hinges as the Hive Five walked through. Robin narrowed his eyes seeing the full team of; Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, and Billy Numerous. Jinx walked up front and smirked,

"Would you look at that! Two Titans, this is too easy!" Robin growled rushing at them with his bo staff in hand with Starfire trailing behind him. The Boy Wonder threw three explosive discs at Mammoth disorienting the teen as they collided.

Starfire followed up with a powerful star bolt right in Mammoth's face effectively knocking out the hulking teen. Robin quickly threw a small flash bang at See-More blinding him for a moment before he flew back unconscious with a well placed hit with a bo staff. Kyd Wykkyd disappeared within his cape and reappeared behind an unsuspecting Starfire, the cloaked teen quickly swirled around the surprised Tameranian with his cape. Kyd teleported Starfire right in front of Jinx who shot a powerful hex bolt at the unfortunate Starfire. The Tameranian was sent flying towards an exposed steel beam that would have broken her spine. Starfire closed her eyes for the impact but she never felt a thing, she opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a blonde haired man with the deepest ocean blue eyes she had ever seen.

"You okay beautiful?" Starfire blushed but nodded nonetheless, the man put her down and sighed "Just give me a second" and with that he suddenly disappeared appearing behind Kyd Wykkyd knocking him out with a quick chop to the back of the neck. Jinx fired a multitude of hex bolts at the blonde newcomer but he simply sidestepped each of them until he was right in front of the pink haired teen. In the blink of an eye the blonde sent Jinx flying with a quick roundhouse kick. Robin had just taken care of Gizmo when Billy Numerous jumped him with over a dozen clones. The Boy Wonder was faring well against the teen for quite a while before exhaustion could be seen from the sidelines, right before a clone was about to land a right hook on Robin the blonde suddenly appeared holding the clone's fist "Tsk, such sloppy technique kid" the clone panicked,

"Hey help me out here Billy!" five clones ran at the blonde "You got it Billy!" the five clones replied simultaneously charging at the blonde.

The newcomer smirked and quickly threw the clone on front of him at the surprised clones who fell to the ground. Robin continued to fight unaware of the newcomer as he threw birdarangs and explosive discs at the dozens of clones fighting exhaustion in the process, the blonde sighed,

"I guess I have to find the original…" he muttered to himself closing his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed one of the many Billys and smirked "Goodnight" and with that he gave Billy a righteous right hook sending him flying into a wall. Robin breathed heavily falling to his knees in exhaustion, Starfire flew to his side,

"Are you unharmed friend Robin?" the Tameranian asked the Boy Wonder with worried eyes. Robin nodded,

"Yeah just a little tired…are you alright?" Starfire nodded looking around for the blonde who had saved her only to find him gone without a trace…

*Naruto's Apartment: Third Person POV*

Naruto sighed sinking into his recliner closing his eyes, he smiled to himself recalling today's events "Not bad for a Saturday…I should really go out more often" the blonde slept in his chair with a smile on his face sleeping soundly for the first time in six months…

*Unknown Location: Third Person POV*

A figure hiding in the shadows with glowing red eyes smiled "Found you…Naruto"

AN: Well then…tell me what you think! And as I said in the beginning of the chapter the poll will be closed at the end of next week so get your votes in now! Trapped in Darkness will return next week with a new chapter…be prepared.

~TheKitKatana


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Three: Forsaken Memories

-*Scene Change/POV Change*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

AN: So you guys want longer chapters huh?! You want longer chapters?! …WELL HERE IT IS! The longest chapter of this story so far, but with a twist! If you guys want even longer chapters then I need some time to deliver them, so from now on updates will be every two weeks. Now to those who thought I would bring someone back from Konoha to get Naruto…did you really think I'd do that to you guys? I'm not going to do what 26-Lord-Pain did with his amazing and epic story, I'm gonna do something a little different and…you'll have to find out. Also to those who want angst or some more emotion…here you go! Now to announce the winner of the poll…at the end of the chapter! Let us now return to our scheduled program…

*Naruto's Apartment: Naruto's POV*

I woke up yawning as the sun leaked through my curtains, I dragged my feet lazily to my bathroom and splashed cold water on my face,

"Well look at you Naruto! Finally opening up to me?" I froze recognizing that voice…as my own. Slowly I looked up at the mirror to see Yami with a smug grin "It's about time you stopped taking that damn medication, I was getting sick of watching you break yourself…so I decided to do it for you!" I tried my best to ignore him but his voice buzzed in the back of my head as I stripped down and walked into the shower "C'mon, what do you have left to lose?" as I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel over my waist and stared into the mirror, Yami stared back and smirked "Admit it Naruto, you need me. You have nothing here, and when you finally break…nobody will be there for you and I'll gladly take your place"

I clenched my fist as Yami chuckled "Remember Hinata? I wonder how she feels now that you've left Konoha, she probably feels like a used up whore…you know what? You're no better than that stuck up Uchiha" I couldn't take it anymore,

"SHUT UP!" I screamed punching the mirror with a chakra enhanced fist. I breathed deeply and calmed myself down pulling my arm out of what was now a hole in both my bathroom and unused bedroom. I pulled on some grey cargo pants and a loose black shirt and walked out of my apartment…behind me I heard Yami whisper,

"He said shut up to me…" in an almost loving way. I shuddered at that thought and walked out onto the streets of Jump City…

*Jump City Mall: Naruto's POV*

I breathed deeply trying to block out Yami's voice with the sounds of passing teenagers and that repulsive new pop 'music' I held my head breathing heavily as Yami buzzed in my ear,

"You can't ignore me forever Naru-chan! You will break sooner or later, I will be waiting for that one moment" I turned a corner and bumped into someone "Sorry" I muttered,

"You should be" huh? I looked up to see a hulking seven foot teen wearing a trench coat,

"Shit…" the teen pulled back his trench coat and grinned "Get him Gizmo!" suddenly I was surrounded by an electric current, hah! This is just what I needed! I can't hear Yami at all! Could do without all the pain though, I opened one eye and saw the Hive Five (why are there six of them?) staring at me in disbelief.

That's when I noticed that I was smiling, I chuckled,

"Hehehe…" which turned into a laugh "Hahahaha…" then all hell broke loose "HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" I freed myself focusing some chakra around my body effectively a small handheld device Gizmo was holding,

"Ah! What the hell?! That was a level four containment field!" I giggled with glee as I felt my power that had been dormant for so long awaken inside me…it felt pretty damn good. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gizmo desperately fumbling with his device as the others tensed. I chuckled focusing my chakra into my palm making a small blue flame glow around it,

"Ready for round two?" I grinned as Mammoth cracked his knuckles,

"You got lucky last time punk, now I'm gonna-" I interrupted him with a quick roundhouse to his jaw,

"Too slow meat head" Mammoth's grew red with anger,

"Why you-!" I plunged my chakra enhanced palm into the hulking teen's mid section interrupting him yet again.

I sighed "Do any of you guys actually have an advantage against me or what?" Billy Numerous stepped forward,

"How 'bout a one man army?" suddenly I was surrounded by dozens of Billy's clones. I cracked my neck,

"This is gonna be fun…"

*Jump City Streets: Third Person POV*

"Cyborg, I want you to take point in case the Hive Five have Mammoth with them" Robin's voice echoed on five communicators. Cyborg, a cybernetic African american teen nodded as he weaved the T-Car through traffic "Beast Boy, I want you to stay behind and cover us in case either Kyd Wykkyd or Billy Numerous are fighting. Try to take them out quickly while they're distracted" Beast Boy, a green skinned teen with the power to transform into any animal nodded in his pterodactyl form. Robin nodded "Starfire and Raven, I want you two to cover me" a girl wearing a dark blue leotard and matching blue cape nodded under her hood, a girl with natural orange skin a bright green eyes nodded. Together the Teen Titans stopped at the entrance of Jump City's Mall, as Robin took his helmet off Mammoth came crashing through the entrance with various bruises and cuts all over his body. Next came Gizmo who landed softly thanks to Mammoth, the little genius's back pack was sparking and in desperate need of repair. Cyborg got out of his car and frowned,

"Since when were there other heroes around?" Robin narrowed his eyes through his mask,

"Never, Titans go!" and with that the Teen Titans either flew or ran in star bolts, dark energy, claws, sonic cannon, and bo staff blazing only to find…

Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, See-more, and Jinx on the ground groaning in pain. It looked like a war had gone on in the mall, Robin frowned "We're gonna find out who did this and why" Beast Boy turned back into his human form and raised an eyebrow in confusion,

"Shouldn't we be thanking this guy or something? I mean he did do our job for us" Cyborg shook his head,

"It's a bit more complicated than that, a guy with this much power on the loose could endanger the city" Robin narrowed his eyes at the clear blue sky "I will find you…"

*Jump City: Naruto's Apartment: Naruto's POV*

I sighed walking in my apartment shutting the door behind me, ever since I left the mall Yami hadn't even whispered to me. But the problem was…I could still see him staring at me with a goddamn smile one his face 'Just ignore him' I thought to myself grabbing a bottle of scotch. I sat down on my recliner and unscrewed the bottle gulping down the oak flavoured alcohol down. I pulled the now empty bottle away from my lips and sighed, Yami sat in front of me crossed legged and smirked,

"Remember that time when we put Sasuke away for good? I sure you remember when-",

"Don't you fucking start with me Yami, you know I remember that night clearly" my other half grinned,

"Maybe you need to remember it piece by piece…" I frowned,

"What do you mean by that" suddenly I fell back into my chair with a splitting headache, I barely heard Yami whisper "I'm gonna make you remember…"

*Flashback: Third Person POV: WARNING! VERY DESCRIPTIVE GORE! Read at your own risk…this is my territory*

Naruto frowned at the sight before him, a man and a woman both mutilated beyond belief…This was the fifth gruesome murder within Konoha, the man's rib cage was forcibly cracked open revealing that his heart and lungs were taken, the woman's ribs were taken as well as both her kidneys. A child rested between the two with…his eyes carved out and his tear ducts taken. A rookie Anbu fell to the ground vomiting in his mask, another Anbu walked up to Naruto and handed him a clipboard,

"The man is a member of the civilian council, this is his wife and son. The medics believe that the…body parts were taken roughly indicating that the killer used his or her hands. The blonde narrowed his eyes,

"Any suspects?" the Anbu shook his head "None, the neighbors say that he was a very kind family man. He even supported you when you fought for your heritage" Naruto paced around the bodies and sighed,

"Have you checked their chakra coils?"

The Anbu nodded "The key chakra coils were removed through the missing organs, but there is one other interesting phenomenon that the medics found within this family" Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"And what's that?" he asked,

"This family seemed to have the chakra capacity of those who have…Kekkai Genkai" the blonde's eyes widened,

"We must report this to the Hokage at once!" the Anbu nodded,

"It's already done, the medics believe that the killer is…eating them for their abilities" Naruto frowned,

"Is that even possible?",

"Yes" a voice behind him replied. Naruto turned around and breathed deeply,

"What are you doing here…Sakura?" the pink haired kunoichi sighed,

"Tsunade-sama sent me here to asses the situation, also it has been confirmed that you can gain a person's Kekkai Genkai by eating their chakra coils. The Kekkai Genkai will develop over time depending on the killer's chakra capacity, but the process is excruciatingly painful. This act of cannibalism has been forbidden throughout the five elemental nations and is punishable by death. Whoever this cannibal is must be outside the village by now"

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Let's hope so…"

*That night…seriously if you could barely handle that then you probably skip this part: Third Person POV*

Naruto begrudgingly knocked on the Uchiha Manor's front door holding a scroll, it contained the autopsy report. Tsunade had ordered him to deliver it straight to Sakura meaning he had to see Sasuke as well. Naruto sighed and knocked with more force, the door surprisingly creaked open putting Naruto on guard 'No signs of forced entry, maybe they just forgot to lock the door?' the blonde mused to himself walking in with a kunai in hand sniffing the air 'The lights are off all over and…is that blood?' Naruto ran room to room finding each room bloodied with at least ten human organs on tables, the last room of the mansion…the room where Sasuke's parents were killed. Naruto slowly opened the door only to drop his kunai in shock, Sakura was sprawled on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Beside her was Sasuke who had cut her open and was currently chewing on one of her lungs, the Uchiha looked up to see Naruto frozen at the door.

Sasuke smirked "Want a bite?" the blonde slowly walked over to Sasuke and put a hand around the Uchiha's throat lifting him off the ground,

"Before I snap your neck…why?" Sasuke grinned,

"You know Sakura asked me the same question after she dumped you and found me…eating dinner. She asked me why I had done this and honestly I don't know myself, maybe it was the power I gained from eating these hidden clans within our 'beloved' village. When I read up on this subject I had my doubts…but when I tried it for the first time I had gained so much power. I ate the whole thing in a matter of minutes and…did you know Sakura had your child?" Naruto dropped Sasuke in shock making the raven haired cannibal quickly pin Naruto under him forcing the blonde to stare into his eyes "That baby had blonde hair that the same blue eyes as you did, I put Sakura under a Genjutsu so that she didn't remember the premature birth. It was so young so…delicious, I even made the bones into a broth so that I could have more.

Sakura never remembered even having the baby, she had another son a few months later though. This was my child and he tasted…disgusting. He didn't even have developed chakra coils like your child had, so I killed and beat Sakura enough to make her infertile. I didn't want to waste the child so I fed her my son over time during meals, she didn't have a clue that she was eating her son I had to have the taste of my disgusting son out of my mouth so I kidnapped a nameless child and cooked him up…it's become a routine now" Naruto shook in anger,

"So…you're the one eating all of our hidden clans, the dozens of missing children, you ate Sakura and…my child" Sasuke grinned,

"Guilty on all charges but what are you going to do? Arrest me?" Naruto glared at the smug Uchiha "No, I'm just going to kill you" and with that Naruto kicked the cannibal off of him and slipped into a fighting stance, Sasuke shuddered,

"Oh I will enjoy eating you Naruto" the blonde growled,

"Just try it you sick bastard" Sasuke lunged at Naruto drool and blood flying out of his mouth, Naruto easily sidestepped him and threw two kunai into the back of Sasuke's knees.

Naruto shook his head "You're nothing but a mad dog now aren't you?" Sasuke growled,

"You can't kill me! The council will have your head!" Naruto grinned,

"No, those nameless children were actually the sons and daughters of the civilian council. But the good news is you're not going to prison…you're going to hell!" and with that Naruto threw a kunai so far into the Uchiha's skull that the it went through his head and the floor. Naruto sat next to Sakura and closed her eyes "I'm sorry…"

*Jump City: Naruto's Apartment: Naruto's POV*

I woke up in a cold sweat as I jumped up form my recliner, Yami stood in front of me with a smug grin,

"You look like you've had fun in that memory…want another?" I ran to my kitchen and pulled my fridge door off it's hinges pulling out a spare syringe, I quickly jammed the needle into my wrist and sighed "I'm still here…" my eyes widened as I saw Yami sitting on my counter swinging his legs "Oh I see! The drug didn't work because…you let me in" I shook my head,

"SHUT UP!" I screamed pulling out a butcher knife from a drawer "SHUT!" I sliced my left arm with the knife "THE!" another cut "FUCK!" and another "UP!" the last one was at my wrist. I shuddered and looked around finding Yami gone as well as his voice. I glanced at my watch and sighed "Time to meet up with Raven" I muttered grabbing my black leather jacket and walking out of the apartment.

*Jump City: Fair's Bookstore: Third Person POV*

Raven waited patiently outside the store and frowned "What am I doing? He's not going to show up" just as she was about to walk away from the store she bumped into someone,

"Hehe sorry I'm late" Raven looked up to see Naruto with a smile on his face, the pale teen noticed the trail of blood behind him and gasped,

"Your arm!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and pulled back his left sleeve revealing bloody slashes on his arm,

"Oh…guess forgot about that" Raven frowned and lightly prodded at the wounds making the blonde wince,

"Did you do this to yourself?" Naruto sighed closing his eyes,

"If I say yes will you ask me why?" Raven nodded making Naruto grin "Then no I didn't do this to myself",

"Stop being such a pussy and tell her you hurt yourself Naru-chan!" the blonde froze turning his head to see…Yami standing there with a smug grin "Did you really think pain was the answer?",

"Leave me alone…" Naruto muttered. Raven turned her head to where Naruto was looking and found no one there, suddenly Naruto lunged at Raven tackling her to the ground just in time as a fire hydrant was about to hit them. The blonde grinned "You clowns again? Didn't I teach you guys a lesson back at the mall?" Raven gasped,

"So it was you…" Naruto stood and held a hand to the half demon,

"Yeah, they just can't get enough of me these days"

The Hive Five (including Billy Numerous) stood each with smug smirks with the exception of Kyd Wykkyd who simply glared at the blonde. Jinx grinned,

"Gizmo now!" the little tech genius pulled out a small remote control,

"Let's see you get out of this one asshole!" suddenly Naruto was surrounded by electricity as an orange sphere trapped him. The blonde sighed knocking on the sphere for a moment before giving the Hive Five a playful grin,

"Behind you" Mammoth was the first to turn around when he was suddenly sent flying. Naruto smirked "Dismissed" the 'Naruto' within the sphere disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Billy pointed at Naruto indignantly,

"Hey! How did you do that?" Naruto shrugged,

"What, this? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" in a huge cloud of smoke thousands of Naruto's surrounded the Hive Five. All the blondes grinned at the same time "Nowhere to run…ready to get your asses kicked?" and with the the fight lasted for a total of…one minute. The Hive Five were all sprawled out on the ground groaning in pain, Naruto dismissed any left over clones and frowned "I don't feel so good…" he glanced at his wrist and sighed "So I can pass out from blood loss now…crap."

The blonde wavered for a moment "Oh shit…" and with that Naruto fell on a mass of dark energy provided in the nick of time courtesy of Raven. The pale teen raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"Better get you some help" and with that Raven surrounded Naruto in dark energy and flew with him to the Titan Tower.

*Unknown Location: Third Person POV*

A man wearing a white porcelain mask and a blood red trench coat sighed "Naruto what have you been up to…tsk. No matter, we will meet very soon"

AN: I am very sorry this is late but I just came back from a surprise trip to my hometown and I literally just got back. Now then…was this chapter good? Bad? Or a little bit of both? Go ahead and criticize me I can take it, and by the way the winner of the pairing poll is…STARFIRE AND RAVEN! There WILL be some challenges along the way for this pairing to happen but I will have to make do with what I have. Anyways there's a new poll I put up for the sake of everyone's sanity! Should Naruto be a Hero or a Villain? The poll is up in my profile so go check it out and be sure to vote! See you guys in two weeks!

~TheKitKatana


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Four: Memories

-*Scene Change/Gory or Graphic Scenes*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

AN: And I'm…late. Sorry guys but life told my math AND my social teacher to give me projects that had to do with *shudders* algebra and history. I hope this chapter makes up for making you guys wait because it is the longest chapter so far and finally we move on to some plot stuff coming up in this chapter…I don't want to spoil anything! Anyways, due to a few complaints I have decided to make this story in Third Person POV to make everyone happy, and Naruto's memory sealing in the first chapter will be better explained in this chapter. Also there will be no more polls since I've decided to make my own decisions with this story. Hope you enjoy!

*Titan Tower: Infirmary*

Robin frowned through his mask as Raven and Cyborg placed a blonde teen on an examination table. Cyborg read the blonde's blood content with a scanner built into his arm and winced,

"Damn, I'm surprised this guy's still alive. His blood alcohol level is point twenty seven which could possibly kill anyone, and on top of that he's been taking anti depressants with that alcohol…Raven where the hell did you find this guy?" the half demon sighed,

"His name's Naruto, the Hive Five came and attacked him for what seemed to me like revenge. This could be the guy that took them out in the mall today" Robin's eyes widened before he quickly jumped next to the examination table,

"Is he a hero or a villain?" Cyborg chuckled,

"With how much booze this guy's been drinking I highly doubt he'd be the hero 'type' but he doesn't seem to be a villain since he keeps taking out the Hive Five for us"

Robin narrowed his eyes,

"We still need to make sure…as soon as he's able I want to question about his involvement with the Hive Five" Cyborg sighed,

"Alright, Raven can you close up his wounds? I've slowed down the bleeding but he's still losing a lot of blood" the half demon shook her head,

"I've tried to heal him but my magic doesn't seem to work on him" suddenly the monitors around the table started beeping erratically, Cyborg scrambled to the wall behind him to grab a defibrillator,

"Crap! Raven rip his shirt open his heart's stopped beating!" the cybernetic teen scrambled towards the table as Raven grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the blonde's shirt open. Robin burst into the room and jumped to Cyborg's side,

"What's going on?!" he yelled as Cyborg rubbed the defibrillator paddles together,

"Clear!" he yelled pressing to the paddles to two different places on the blonde's chest, a monitor on the side of the table suddenly flat lined making Cyborg grit his teeth as he charged the paddles once again "Clear!" the monitor remained flat lined…

*Hell…/Gory revenge is sweet ain't it Naruto?*

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself on a black leather couch, he held his head and groaned,

"Come on out whoever you are" a figure stood in the shadows with a…fox-like grin,

"Is that really any way to say hello to an old friend…kit?" Naruto's eyes widened as the figure steeped out of the shadows revealing a man in a black suit with a red tie, his hair was long and spiked in all direction much like Naruto's once was. Just like his eyes the man had blood red hair, the man grinned showing off his long canines "Naruto let me be the first to welcome you…to hell!" the shadows around them were suddenly replaced by a never ending sea of fire and brimstone, Naruto sighed,

"Why am I here…Kyuubi?" the fox demon chuckled,

"Isn't it obvious? Remember when I told you I was going to meet you on the other side? Well that was a promise and as I demon I can never break m promises now can I? By the way you died in the most idiotic way for someone like you"

The blonde raised an eyebrow "How did I die again?" Kyuubi chuckled,

"Blood loss from cutting yourself kit. But we're not here to talk about that, c'mon let me take you to my own private circle of Hell" suddenly the two were in what appeared to be a large mansion with the floor and walls…completely bathed and polished with blood. Kyuubi grinned when Naruto inspected the walls "You like it? I have my own never ending supply thanks to an…unwilling donor. Follow me" Naruto walked beside the demon fox and smirked,

"You seemed to have mellowed out after I let you out, to me it's only been six months how long has it been for you?" the demon fox chuckled,

"A second in the real world can last a day here in Hell, I've had time to…tinker with my new abilities and oh! Here we are!" the two stopped at a huge gate at least twenty feet tall, this door seemed to have fresh blood dripping down it but never on the floor.

Kyuubi opened gate only to be greeted by screams of pain and anguish, the demon fox grinned "Here is my blood donor…Mr. Sasuke Uchiha!" the raven haired bastard looked up only to whimper in fear at the sight of Kyuubi, the Uchiha's mid section was chained to a metal chair but that wasn't the thing that kept him from escaping. His arms and legs appeared to have been brutally sawed off, Kyuubi smirked "I use a rusty keyhole saw to get his limbs off, don't worry I made sure he was awake and feeling every minute of it. Do want to know how I get the blood out of him?" Naruto nodded glaring at the Uchiha wanting to know more about the cannibalistic bastard's torture, Kyuubi snapped his fingers "Kids! Dinner time!" suddenly out of the walls children up to the age of ten jumped at the Uchiha who screamed in pain and horror. The children returned to the shadows revealing the Uchiha with his chest ripped open revealing his still beating heart surrounded by bite marks.

A man in a black cloak walked out of the shadows and placed a huge metal bucket under the now heavily bleeding Uchiha, once the bucket was full the man nodded at Kyuubi who grinned "No more than one pint this time Nosferatu, I have to new furniture coming in" the man nodded and disappeared within the shadows, Kyuubi snapped his fingers once again but his time the Uchiha was set aflame. A few moments later the Uchiha had looked as if the children hadn't even touched him, even his limbs were back making Kyuubi chuckle "Oh yeah I forgot to mention I repeat the entire process every hour by the hour" Naruto smirked in satisfaction,

"Serves him right" he spat at the Uchiha right before they left the room. To Naruto it seemed as if they were walking in circles until Kyuubi stopped the blonde at a small metal door, Kyuubi now glanced at Naruto with no emotion in his eyes,

"I was wondering…you wanna see what happened to Konoha after you left?"

"What? How is that even possible?" the demon fox chuckled,

"You're dead so people won't be able to see or touch you, we'll just observe Konoha. So…you wanna go check out the village?" unknown to Naruto the demon fox was giddy on the inside 'Gullible as always' Kyuubi thought to himself as Naruto nodded making the fox smile,

"Let's go…"

*Hell: Trigon's Prison*

A man wearing a blood red trench coat, a matching blood red top hat, and a white porcelain mask walked towards the demon. Trigon suddenly lashed out at the man with a huge fireball roughly the size of a meteorite, the man smirked and simply held out his right and whispered,

"I come in the name of the King" suddenly the fireball disintegrated revealing an angry Trigon in it's place,

"What does he want?" the demon snarled glaring at the man who smiled underneath his mask,

"Slade Wilson, the King knows you're going to use him for your resurrection" Trigon growled,

"Your point?" the man pulled out a scroll from within his trench coat,

"You signed this contract giving the King to take any souls that you have at any point in time…he wants Slade" the old demon breathed heavily making black smoke pour out of his nostrils,

"How long will that fool use Slade?" the man thought about this for a moment,

"One month is all he needs" Trigon nodded,

"Just be sure to bring back Slade" the man chuckled,

"That won't be a problem…"

* 'Konoha'/Add a dash of gore… *

Naruto looked around and smiled, the village was in one piece and seemed as if business was booming for the marketplace. Kyuubi sighed,

"It's not all peaceful here kit, c'mon let's go" Naruto walked to Kyuubi's side with an eyebrow raised,

"What do you mean? It looks pretty peaceful to me" Kyuubi gave the blonde a grim smile,

"You'll see…" after a few minutes of walking in silence Kyuubi stopped in front of the Uchiha manor where civilians and shinobi alike were walking in, Naruto raised an eyebrow but Kyuubi held his hand up "Just follow me" they walked into the manor to find people lined up against the walls. Kyuubi kept walking until he stopped at the room where Sasuke's parents had been killed, there sat in a semi circle were the former civilian council and in the middle of the semi circle sat Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utakane the Third Hokage's team mates. Naruto frowned,

"Didn't Tsunade fire all if the civilian council members? And the old man Hokage's team mates were kicked out as well, what're they up to?" Kyuubi bit his lip to keep himself from laughing,

"Just keep quiet and you'll find out" on the inside Kyuubi was laughing his ass off 'This is my favourite part!' he thought to himself trying to hold down his laughter.

Homura stood up "Good afternoon everyone, we are here today to honor the memory of Sasuke Uchiha our lord and master. Now then who shall be the one to offer tribute today?" Naruto narrowed his eyes but he kept quiet as one of the council members stood up,

"I shall offer my neighbour and his family, he is one of the demon supporters and he must be punished in the name of the Uchiha clan!" Koharu smiled,

"Shall we watch our fellow followers take part in the offering?" the other former council members nodded making Homura smile,

"Well then let us part for now but tomorrow we will meet again" the former council members got up and walked out of the room, Kyuubi frowned,

"C'mon, you have to see this" Naruto followed the demon fox to a large room in the manor were a man, woman, and two children a boy and a girl were chained to metal chairs. Once the former council members entered the room everyone hushed as Homura held his chest in the air proudly,

"My fellow followers of the Uchiha Clan rejoice! Let the offerings to our master reach him in the afterlife!"

And with that various villagers of all ages jumped at the family clawing at them, bits of flesh flew around the room as the family was devoured. Naruto shook in anger "Send me back" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but he shook his head,

"No, I can't allow you to interfere with the dimension you left…only the one you died in" suddenly the pair's surroundings faded away…

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Naruto growled as he pushed Kyuubi to a wall,

"What do you mean you can't send me back?" Kyuubi simply stared at Naruto blackly before throwing the blonde off him as if he were a rag doll. The demon fox straightened his tie and sighed,

"You used my power and I promised that I would send you away from Konoha, you know I can't break promises but…that doesn't mean I can't revive you back to your new home." ,

Naruto breathed deeply "I have nothing to live for back there" ,

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow "So you just decided to take out a team of meta humans just for fun? Don't deny it Naruto…you still like playing the hero"

Naruto sighed "The heroes of that world don't even kill the psychopaths that massacre innocent people…how am I supposed to live in a world like that?" Kyuubi grinned inwardly 'He fell for it…perfect' the demon fox gave the blonde a grim smile,

"Why don't you change that world then?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"What?" Kyuubi grinned,

"You've seen first hand that some criminals and psychopaths need to be put down, why not do what the so-called heroes of that world can't?" Naruto thought about this for a moment,

"Can you send me back so I can think about this some more?" Kyuubi nodded,

"Take all the time you need…"

*Titan Tower: Infirmary*

"CLEAR!" Cyborg screamed bringing down the paddles once again only to bring them down on an empty table. The cybernetic teen looked around in confusion "What the…" Robin and Raven both looked around the room in confusion , Raven looked back at the table to find a small note on it. The half demon read the note quickly and sighed,

"He's in the living room…" Robin was already on his way out before Raven stopped him making the human traffic light frown,

"Let me through Raven" the pale teen shook her head,

"Not until you promise not to question him the moment we find him" the boy wonder looked as if he were about to argue but he simply sighed in defeat,

"Fine…" and with that the three Titans left the infirmary in search of the blonde enigma.

*Titan Tower: Living Room*

Naruto hummed to himself as he sat down on the Titans semi circle couch, he grabbed the remote and flicked through the hundreds of channels only to sigh "You can have all the channels in the world but there's still nothing good…" the blonde mused to himself. Behind Naruto a door opened to reveal Beast boy with a tired look on his face as he dragged himself onto the couch, the blonde smirked as his old days as a prankster returned. Quickly but quietly Naruto went around the room and grabbed a black permanent marker, a small bottle of hair gel, a roll of duct tape, and a white sheet "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" the blonde chuckled to himself as he went to work…

Robin followed by Cyborg and Raven quietly entered the living room to find that the light were off, Cyborg pressed a button on his right arm "My eye can track heat signatures, there's no way he can hide now" Robin nodded,

"See anything?" the boy wonder asked pulling out his bo staff, Cyborg frowned,

"Not yet but-AHHHHH!" the teen screamed as a shadow launched itself onto him. Robin kicked the shadow off and looked down at Cyborg worriedly,

"Are you okay Cyborg?" the cybernetic teen grunted,

"Yeah, but my eye is busted. I think that guy clawed a it" Robin frowned,

"Raven, can you sense him?" the half demon closed her eyes only to grunt as she fell forward, the shadow stood behind her waving it's arms around frantically. The boy wonder grunted as he extended his bo staff and swung it at the shadow to barely dodged the swing, Robin swung his bo staff once more this time successfully bashing the shadow's skull in.

Quickly Raven flicked on the lights only to gasp as the lights revealed the shadow to be…Beast boy! …wrapped in a white sheet with his mouth covered in duct tape, his hair sticking out everywhere, and he had two bushy eyebrows with a matching beard drawn on him in permanent marker. Robin quickly ripped the duct tape off Beast boy who cried out in pain,

"Dude!" Robin grabbed one of his birdarangs from his utility belt and ripped the sheet off the green teen,

"Why didn't you just morph into an animal grass stain?" Cyborg asked rubbing his red eye, Raven narrowed her eyes,

"I think I know why…" she walked over to Beast boy and ripped a small sheet of paper with strange markings drawn on it. Robin frowned,

"Magic?" the half demon shook her head,

"Not exactly, but the energy used to power this seal is similar to magic" Robin sighed,

"Just who the hell is this guy?"

*Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto walked into the apartment and sighed as he collapsed on his leather recliner, he grabbed the remote to his stereo and flicked it on to be greeted by Meaning of Life by Disturbed. As the pulsing drum beat started angry knock could be heard from Naruto's door, the blonde sighed and simply turned up the stereo only to elicit harder knocks coming from his door. With a small sigh Naruto turned off the stereo and walked to his door, when he opened the door he was greeted by an angry teen with red hair and sapphire eyes. The teen blushed when she saw Naruto but her anger quickly returned,

"Don't you know there are people trying to sleep here?!" she yelled. The blonde stared at her for a moment and chuckled making the red head growl "You think this is funny? I'll have the landlady throw you out if you keep up with that!" Naruto sighed,

"You must be new here" the teen nodded,

"Just moved in this morning" the blonde ran a hand through his hair,

"Well then let me be the first to tell you that everyone who lives here has gotten used to my music and the old lady lets me do what I want"

The red head growled,

"Then I'll call the cops" Naruto chuckled,

"They gave up giving me tickets a LONG time ago" the teen twitched,

"I'll find a way…" and with that she left walking to the other end of the hall making Naruto smirk,

"So you're my new neighbour?" the red head turned around and flipped him the bird before promptly slamming her door shut. Naruto smiled "So many things happening at once…" as soon as the blonde sat back in his recliner Yami appeared in front of him with a confused look,

"Hey I looked around our mindscape and you blocked some stuff…what gives man?" Naruto snorted,

"Can't take all that information at once" Yami scoffed "The human brain has the capacity of 2.5 petabytes AND you have an eidetic memory so the question is…why?" Naruto flicked on his stereo and closed his eyes trying to block out his counterpart. Yami scratched his chin for a moment "Why oh why did you block out all those awesome techniq-WAIT A MINUTE!" Yami screamed jumping in the air "Ha! Tried to hide it from me didn't you?

I know why you did it!" Naruto sighed,

"Damnit…" the blonde stood up and walked to his kitchen to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey, as he opened the bottle Yami grinned,

"You hid your memories of Konoha, not the important ones like their names and what they meant to you but the good times you had with them…why?" Naruto took a swig straight from the bottle,

"I don't want any regrets for leaving…" Yami gave the blonde a grim smile,

"You should cherish the good memories instead of sealing them…and I think you should take Kyuubi's offer" Naruto scoffed,

"Figures you wanted to side with Kyuubi, but I thought you liked torturing me?" the blonde's counterpart chuckled,

"I don't exactly hate you, I'm just all those bottled up emotions you've got bubbling in your head. Say…are you going to visit the old couple tomorrow?" Naruto nodded taking another swig,

"Yeah…I haven't had a decent bowl of ramen in a while"

*Flashback: 6 months ago…basically when Naruto left Konoha"

Naruto walked calmly through the streets of Jump City in anticipation for his new life, suddenly the blonde's stomach grumbled,

"I wonder if this world has ramen?" Naruto turned a corner to be greeted by rows upon rows of fast food chains and small pizza joints. The blonde kept walking until he found an old run down restaurant, Naruto grinned when he read the kanji written above the restaurant "Huang Ramen House…perfect" the blonde teen walked into the restaurant only to be greeted by an old man with a grim look on his face,

"Let me guess you're here to rob us too?" Naruto tilted his head and replied in Japanese,

"I'm sorry I don't understand?" the old man's eyes widened and this time he asked Naruto the same question in Japanese,

"Are you here to rob us?" Naruto chuckled and shook his head,

"No, I just want some ramen is all" the old man nodded,

"Good, now the question is will you pay for your food or wait for me to turn my back then just run out?" the blonde raised an eyebrow,

"Do you accept ryo?" Naruto asked pulling out a few gold coins.

The old man's eyes widened as he nodded enthusiastically,

"YES!" and with that he pulled Naruto onto a table and looked over his shoulder "NAMI! GET SOME RAMEN OVER HERE!" an old woman in her eighties came out from the kitchen and glared at the old man,

"What're you so excited for Mezu? That young man will probably just run off like the others"

,Mezu walked over to Nami "This young man just paid me over one hundred thousand dollars in ryo!" Nami's eyes widened,

"What?!" Mezu grinned just cook up the best ramen we have this young man just saved us from going out of business!"

*Present Day: Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto chuckled "I ate all the ramen they had in stock and I accidentally gave them half a million dollars worth of ryo, in exchange they gave me an English dictionary and their hospitality." Yami smirked,

"Then you got a little ambitious for a while remember?" Naruto scoffed,

"I wasn't THAT bad…was I?"

*Flashback: One week after the last flashback*

Mezu sighed as he wiped sweat off his brow, he was sitting in front of an old station wagon with an open toolbox next to him. Naruto walked over to the old man and patted him on the shoulder,

"What're you doing out here Mezu-san?" the old man sighed,

"Trying to get my car working again, Nami's got me on a spending budget since she wants to fix the ramen house to it's former glory. All I could afford was this book on mechanics" Naruto frowned,

"Can I see this book?" Mezu nodded and handed Naruto the mechanics book with a huff,

"It's useless really, I can't even understand the first few pages. I guess wisdom doesn't come with old age these days." Naruto smiled at the old man,

"Go inside Mezu-san I'll fix you car for you." Mezu sighed in relief,

"Thanks kid, I'll have a few bowls of ramen waiting for you when you're done" as Mezu walked back into the ramen house Naruto brought his hands together in a cross seal,

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four clones appeared before Naruto each holding copies of the mechanics book, the blonde teen nodded at his clones "You know what to do…" in about an hour Mezu walked out holding two glasses of lemonade…only to drop them both in shock to find his station wagon in pristine condition and running with a low hum, Naruto smiled at the old man from behind the driver's seat "Hey Mezu-san! I got it working!" the old man stammered for a moment before he shook his head,

"First you eat all our ramen, pay us double for it, then you fix my car as if I just bought it…you really are one of a kind Naruto-san" the blonde grinned,

"I actually finished this half an hour ago, I just bought a few more books on mechanics. Your car runs really well considering I only changed the air filter" Mezu raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" Naruto pointed behind the old man at a cinder block sized hunk of hardened dirt,

"THAT'S your old air filter" the old man was at a loss for words.

Mezu shook his head and walked in the ramen house only to walk back out holding a sheet of paper, the old man handed Naruto the sheet "If you can fix my car and put it in this condition in half an hour, then you should apply for Wayne Enterprises. They're looking for some new mechanics and you would fit the job perfectly" Naruto grinned,

"I'll look into it…"

*Present Day: Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto smiled "Yeah…I'll give them a visit tomorrow"

*Huang Ramen House*

A silent figure watched the old couple within the ramen house bicker, the figure chuckled as he pulled out a small dagger,

"I'm going to enjoy this…" he walked into the light revealing a black and orange mask…

AN: Damn, I'm really sorry guys but I tried and failed miserably to reach my own deadline. As retribution there will be a slightly shorter chapter up next week…I promise! And as always read and review!

~TheKitKatana


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Five: New Arrivals…

-*A night sky full of cries*

-'Hearts filled with lies'

-"The Contract, is it worth the price?"

AN: Hey guys! If you are reading this REALLY short chapter then that means I am either away in a place with no wifi or I am in a hospital without a laptop. A friend of mine who beta'd stories has uploaded this for me because she owes me some favours. Anyways I don't know how long I'll be away so if this story if super late then please tell me so I can scream and pull my hair out on my friend…enjoy!

*Titan Tower: Main/Living Room*

Robin smirked as he riffled the Jump City database on the keyboard below the huge ass TV, Beast Boy (let's call him B.B from now on) groaned,

"Duuuuuuuude, are you done yet? I'm missing out on Monkey Mashers 3!" Robin grinned,

"A few more seconds and…finally!" the Boy Wonder pulled up a file on the big screen "Naruto Uzumaki, auto mechanic, works for…Wayne Enterprises?" Cyborg's jaw dropped,

"This guy's legit?!" suddenly Robin's communicator beeped, the Boy Wonder flipped open his communicator and frowned "Naruto will have to wait, the police department wants us to investigate a murder" B.B groaned "Aw man…"

*Naruto's Apartment*

"Ah fuck…" Naruto hissed as he slowly stood up from his recliner, Yami appeared behind him and chuckled,

"Man…you look like shit" Naruto stretched his arms filling the room with cracking sounds making the blonde's counterpart wince "Damn, that's nasty. If I didn't know you better I'd tell you that you'd have a serious case of arthritis when you reach your sixties" Naruto cracked his neck completely ignoring Yami as he grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the kitchen and sat back down on his recliner, the blonde grabbed the remote and flicked on his flat screen TV to the news

"And that's the weather Tom, in other news both Mezu and Nami Huang were found dead in the home this morning. We'll have more for you after the break" Naruto was already out of his apartment…

*Huang Ramen House*

Robin and Starfire surveyed the crime scene careful not to contaminate the evidence, B.B sniffed around as a bloodhound with Cyborg who scanned the area with his cybernetic eye while Raven used her powers to sense the energies of the scene. Robin frowned,

"Anyone find anything?" both Cyborg and B.B shook their heads, but Raven looked up in fear,

"It can't be…" Robin looked at the half demon with a worried look on his face,

"What is it Raven?" the pale teen sighed,

"The energy here, only one person did this but…he's dead",

"LET ME THROUGH!" Robin snapped his attention to the police line where over a dozen cops were holding back an angry blonde, with a yell the blonde pushed back all the cops and made his way to the Titans. The Boy Wonder recognized the blonde immediately as Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde walked into the Ramen house where two body bags lay silent.

Naruto choked when he saw the body bags,

"No…" gently he unzipped both bags revealing Mezu and Nami both with stab wounds through the heart, the blonde shook as tears streamed down his face "Nononononono…" Robin looked at the blonde sadly, calming himself and wiping the tears from his face Naruto zipped up the bags and turned to face Robin "Who did this?" the Boy wonder turned to Raven,

"Tell him…" the half demon sighed,

"A villain we fought, we thought he was dead but it looks like he's back" Robin's eyes widened,

"It can't be…Slade?" Naruto clenched his fists,

"That's all I needed to know…" suddenly the blonde disappeared in the blink of an eye, Robin grit his teeth in anger,

"I will find you Slade…"

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Kyuubi chuckled as he rubbed his hands together "All he needs is a little…push"

*Jump City: Downtown*

Naruto jumped the rooftops of apartment buildings as he grit his teeth 'Slade, just another power hungry psychopath' the blonde mused to himself. Suddenly an explosion shook the ground making the blonde slip off the roof he was on only to land gracefully on his feet 'What now?!' Naruto screamed to himself, jumping towards the origin of the explosion. Screams could be heard from a distance making Naruto jump faster 'Sounds like a preschool or maybe…an orphanage?' Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a collapsed building, the blonde landed near a man who was covered in soot and ashes. The man stared at Naruto wide eyed,

"Are you one of those hero kids?" the blonde shrugged,

"Sure" the man grabbed Naruto by his collar,

"Please! There are kids trapped in there!" Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"Leave it to me…" the blonde slapped his hands together "Suiton: Suishouha!" suddenly a huge water orb materialized in mid air dropping onto the collapsed building extinguishing all the remaining fires.

Naruto grinned as he slapped his palms on the ground "Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu!" the blonde suddenly disappeared into the ground without a trace…

*Jump City: Abandoned Warehouse*

Slade sighed as he pulled open an electrical panel,

"I'm not going back…" the masked man whispered to himself as the warehouse rumbled to life,

"Freeze Slade!" Robin landed behind the mercenary wielding his trademarked bo staff, the rest of the Titans surrounded Slade ready to fight. Slade chuckled,

"My, my Robin. You have me outnumbered and surrounded, although I admire your efforts I believe it would be wise to leave me be" the Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow,

"And why would I do that?" the mercenary sighed,

"I simply have no interest in you little bird, right now I'm trying to get the attention of someone with much more potential to be my apprentice" Robin frowned,

"You mean Naruto?" Slade grinned,

"Ah so you know, well then let's not beat around the bush any longer…shall we?" slipping into a battle stance Robin smirked,

"Titans go!"

*Jump City: Downtown*

Naruto tunnelled under the orphanage breathing heavily,

"Man, I've really got to start training again…" the blonde grumbled to himself not used to the strain of earth jutsus. Sending a quick chakra pulse in front of him Naruto grinned "Found you" tunnelling upwards the blonde made it topside, looking around Naruto frowned seeing all the rubble "Well I've always been direct in the past so…ANYONE IN HERE?!" looking around the blonde sighed "Guess not…" suddenly shadows moved around Naruto hesitantly, the blonde sighed "If anyone's trapped down here don't worry I'm here to get you out" slowly but surely children no older than six or seven appeared. Naruto smiled "Alright kids, everyone stay behind me" lowering to a crouch the blonde breathed deeply as the children crawled behind him. Naruto grinned looking back at the kids "Wanna see something cool?" the blonde breathed deeply holding his right palm in front of him "Fuuton: Rasengan!" blue chakra tendrils formed slowly into Naruto's palm forming the shape of a sphere, holding his right arm with his left the blonde grinned "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" four blades suddenly appeared around the sphere spinning rapidly.

Pushing forward it was only mere moments before the Rasenshuriken tore a hole right through the debris. The children surrounded Naruto as soon as he stood dispelling the Rasenshuriken, the blonde grinned at the children "Sorry kids, but I've gotta go" the man from earlier came up to Naruto shaking his hand in gratitude,

"Thank you so much sir!" the blonde shrugged,

"No problem sir" Naruto waved at the children as he jumped up onto an apartment building, closing his eyes the blonde sighed "Now if I was a psychopath where would I be?" sending out chakra pulses Naruto wasn't getting anywhere until he caught onto the sounds of explosions. The blonde grinned "Found you…" and with that he jumped off towards the explosions were coming from.

*Unknown Location: This shit's about to get real son!*

On the horizon a blue light appeared that would have blinded anyone nearby, a pale woman with midnight blue hair walked out from the light with a small smile. Looking out into the sunset with pale lavender pupil-less eyes the woman smiled "Naruto-kun…"

~TheKitKatana


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Seven: A death in the family…

-*But through all my efforts…*

-'My reviewers keep me going'

-"I will never give up!"

AN: I've been on vacation for one month and what happens?! A friend of mine posts a Halo Reach story using my account, I get over a hundred reviews for this story and I've had to rewrite this chapter at least five times and I still hate it! …That's a pretty fucked up week! Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to all who decided to participate in my little contest. About that, you know what? Fuck it, anyone can now send me requests for filler chapters and I will make them so! Now then…shall we?

*Naruto's Apartment: Monday*

Yami sighed as he cracked his neck "When do you plan on talking to Kyuubi" the counterpart asked Naruto who frowned as he pulled a white shirt over his head,

"Maybe never…I don't know" the blonde replied as he grabbed a set of keys. The blonde's counterpart narrowed his eyes 'Damnit…'

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Yami glared at the demon fox "Your plan with Slade didn't work, what now…Master?" Kyuubi chuckled as his eyes glowed red,

"Hmhmhm, I have an alternative. Possess one of the psychopaths near Jump City and go wild, maybe that will catch that idiot's attention. Yami raised an eyebrow,

"So you're not gonna use his relationship with Raven to your advantage?" Kyuubi sighed,

"Unfortunately that is only to be used as a last resort, I made a deal with Trigon so I can't use her as the 'trigger'. And I can't very well use her as bait, that wouldn't work well at all, at least not yet. Just kill some kids or something it's your choice" Yami grinned,

"I think I can cook something up…" and with that the 'counterpart' faded in the darkness…

*Jump City: Downtown*

"Give me the purse and we won't have any problems lady" a lanky raven haired man hissed pointing his gun at a woman and her son who was no older than five. The woman handed the man her small purse with trembling hands, the man growled as he pulled a few small coins out of the purse "What the fuck is this?! This all you got?!" the woman whimpered as the man pointed his gun towards her son "I'm gonna kill you both if you don't-kerblergherk!" the man suddenly screamed as he collapsed to the ground shaking uncontrollably. The woman grabbed her son and made a move to run when the man suddenly grabbed the woman's ankle "Mmm, such a long time since I had the taste of human flesh…" I think you know what happens next…

*Wayne Enterprises*

Naruto sighed as he drove to the toll gate in his dark orange Dodge Charger SRT, the aging security guard at the gate nodded,

"Good to see you again kid" Naruto nodded,

"Good to see you too old man…" with the small exchange Naruto drove his car into the parking lot to an empty space at the front. As the blonde entered the building he had immediately bumped into a woman with red hair who seemed…familiar,

"I'm so sorry!" the woman apologized profusely walking past the blonde who smiled,

"It's alright no harm done" and with that Naruto went into the Wayne Enterprises building and took the elevator to the basement. The blonde quickly put on a pale blue jumpsuit and went to a set of lockers, opening one Naruto grabbed a toolbox and a pair of safety glasses. Walking over to a gray six cylinder engine on a nearby table the blonde went to work fixing all the faults in the engine within minutes. A short man with a white shirt smiled as he observed Naruto's work,

"Kid, you're going well on your way to a promotion" the blonde shook his head,

"I just like working on this kind of stuff boss, hands on and easy. I probably couldn't handle a desk job"

The man raised an eyebrow "Haven't you heard of the vacancies in the R&D department? It's mostly computer programming but a lot of hands on work still needs to be done. If you want I can send a word in and you can apply" the blond thought about this for a moment,

"That's a lot to take in boss, give me some time to think about it" the man nodded and left Naruto to his work. A few hours later the blonde sighed as a few workers hauled yet another engine to his table, suddenly Yami appeared behind the blonde with a bored look on his face,

"Okay seriously this is the hundredth engine today, can you just take the old man's offer already?! You're boring me to death here!" Naruto chuckled,

"If this is what it takes for you to leave me alone I think I'll keep this job" Yami groaned slamming his head on the table repeatedly. Naruto twitched slightly at his counterpart's antics as he tried to focus on his work. Yami suddenly had an idea, taking a deep breath Yami stood no more than a foot away from Naruto and grinned,

"LEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNKIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSS!" Yami screamed making Naruto drop a rather large wrench on his foot.

"Fuck!" the blonde cursed hopping on one foot, a nearby worker rushed over to the blonde,

"You okay man?" Naruto winced as he set his foot down gently,

"I think I broke a toe or something I don't know" the boss walked over to the pair with a first aid kit, Naruto looked at the man sheepishly,

"I don't think that's gonna help me sir" the man sighed shaking his head,

"I'm gonna have to send you home Naruto, the rules say I have to send an injured employee home if anything's broken" Naruto sighed,

"Alright"

*Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto glared at Yami as he sat in his recliner with a bottle of scotch in one hand and a remote in the other "I hate you…" the blonde hissed taking a swig of scotch, Yami grinned,

"What? You couldn't just heal a stubbed toe? Oh that's right! No Kyuubi means no more healing factor, and I don't think you can explain to your boss your medical jutsus" Naruto narrowed his eyes at his counterpart,

"What is it with you wanting me to join the Kyuubi?" Yami chuckled darkly,

"I just want to have fun…" he growled cracking his neck, Naruto glared at his counterpart for a moment before he turned on his TV to the news,

"This just in a horrifying scene this morning as the police have just recently for the body of Melissa Corteau and her son Billy Corteau in Fifty Second Street, their bodies were horribly mangled and they appeared to have been…eaten in some places. The JCPD have ruled this case as a serious homicide and urge the citizens of Jump City to remain indoors until the killer has been caught, now back to you Tom…"

Naruto's eyes widened, his heart beating out of his chest he a swig of his bottle of scotch. The blonde quickly ran to his kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a syringe. Naruto carefully plunged the syringe into his wrist and sighed in relief, Yami took this opportunity and suddenly appeared in front of the blonde with a dark smile creeping on his face,

"How about another memory?" and with that the blonde collapsed…

*Flashback: Konoha*

News of Sasuke's death spread like wild fire, no funeral was held for the bastard. Tsunade had released the full details leading up to Sasuke's death, but that wasn't enough for some villagers (a.k.a fan girls). Naruto's friends had left him alone the day after Tsunade announced Sasuke's death, the blonde needed a way to forget. He needed a way out of the madness within the village, but there was only one way…the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

*Present Day: Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily, the blonde rushed to his bathroom a threw up heavily. Naruto breathed deeply for a moment and sighed, Yami suddenly appeared behind the blonde,

"Do you want to forget?" the counterpart asked as Naruto made his way to the kitchen. Flashes of the war went through Naruto's head as he opened a bottle of whiskey, the blonde shook uncontrollably as his apartment suddenly turned into a barren wasteland littered with massive craters each with a spiral pattern…

*Flashback: Amegakure*

Before it never seemed to stop raining, now it seemed as if it would never rain ever again in Amegakure. First there was Nagato who had almost annihilated Konoha in an act of his idea of peace only to sacrifice himself to revive those who died believing in Naruto's idea of peace. Konan had become the leader of Amegakure and swore the village's allegiance to Naruto, but she had also fallen in battle. Madara had slain her for Nagato's Rinnegan, after the battle the rain had stopped indefinitely. Rumour was that Madara had become the new leader of Amegakure, at this point in the upcoming war the Konoha council had resorted to desperate measures. Tsunade agreed with the council and sent Naruto and his Anbu team as well as whoever he chose to scout Amegakure. If Madara was sighted the village was to be destroyed, in the clouds hidden in the night Naruto had shadow clones held up by Sai's bird drawings.

After a few hours of recon Naruto's Anbu team returned to confirmed that Madara was indeed in the village. The blonde sighed as he nodded to his clones in the air, suddenly the clouds dispersed revealing over a thousand of Naruto's shadow clones each with a Rasenshuriken (courtesy of Kyuubi). The clones rained down onto the village, screams were heard suddenly behind Naruto as Amegakure was being annihilated. The blonde spun around to see his squad had been slaughtered by Madara who grinned at Naruto,

"I underestimated you Naruto-kun, I never thought that you would blindly slaughter thousands of poor innocent lives. And all because I had a double running the village, you truly are a blind fool" the Uchiha hissed smirking at the blonde. Just before Naruto could strike at Madara the Uchiha had disappeared in a whirlwind within his mask. The next day Tsunade had announced Naruto's 'victory' over Amegakure, with Sai as the only other survivor of Naruto's squad.

But the truth was that the council had suspended anymore desperate missions, this so-called victory will forever be scarred into Naruto's memories as the Genocide and Destruction of Amegakure…

*Present Day: Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto shuddered as he stood up,

"I just want to forget…KYUUBI!" the blonde screamed just before he burst into flames disappearing without a trace…

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Kyuubi grinned as Naruto appeared in front of him in a burst of flames,

"So you accept my offer?" the demon fox asked, the blonde nodded slowly,

"Will I forget?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi smirked,

"Of course, but first you must pass a certain test" the demon fox replied, Naruto sighed shaking his head,

"I knew there'd be a catch, what kind of 'test' are we talking about here?" the blonde asked pacing the room,

"The kind that will determine whether or not I give you what you want…and whether or not your ready to accept the repercussions of your decision" Naruto nodded,

"I don't care, I'll do whatever you want" Kyuubi grinned 'Fool, you have no idea what kind of shit I'm about to put you through…'

*Gotham City: Abandoned Warehouse*

Joker hummed to himself as he looked over a set of blueprints on a rickety old desk, Harley walked up to Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime and put sighed "Well it was a lot of work but I've done it Mistah J! I saved all the finishing touches just for you" Joker grinned as he stood up,

"Well it's about time!" the pair quickly walked towards a row of teens easily recognized as the Hive Five (including motherfucking Billy Numerous). The teens were bruised, battered, and they all had various cuts visible from tears in their outfits. But the most distinguishable of all their injuries was a freshly carved glasgow grin on each of their faces, the grins looked as if they were self inflicted. Joker smiled in an almost loving way at the row of teens as they smiled back…well it's not as if they have a choice! The clown prince grinned back at the teens as he pulled out small canisters of face paint and hair dye, one of each for the colors red, white, black, and surprisingly yellow.

Joker quickly popped open the canisters and walked in front of Jinx dipping his hand in the white face paint "A little bit of white…a touch of red…and a dash of black" by the time the clown prince was done Jinx had the Joker's face paint with blonde hair making her look like a combination of Harley and the Joker. The clown prince moved down the row rinsing and repeating to the rest of the Hive Five using green hair dye instead of the yellow dye. But as soon as he reached the end of the row Joker frowned looking up at Mammoth "Hm, too tall" swiftly pulling out his trusty revolver pulling the trigger on the huge teen without hesitation. Mammoth fell to the ground with a loud thud sending dust and dirt everywhere, now last but not least of the (now) Hive Five was Kyd Wykkyd. The mute teen had been shaking in anticipation the whole time small chuckles escaping his throat. Joker grinned at the teen "You're a special one I can tell…Harley!" the clown hissed at his partner in crime,

"Yes Puddin'?" the Joker started applying white face paint to Kyd Wykkyd "Take the others downstairs, I've got to make this one talk first"

And with that Harley and the rest of the Hive Five left the room for Joker and Kyd the latter rubbing his hands together in excitement "Let's star with my signature laugh shall we?" …

AN: Meh, I'm not happy about this chapter BUT the next chapter was really fun to write. So with that I'll…oh? You want more? Alright then, another chapter will be posted today! All for you guys! Hint: The next chapter will involve a certain…musical from Red vs. Blue…and some more drunk Robin!

Question of the Day: I have two stories lined up for you guys…should I post them?

~TheKitKatana


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Seven: A death in the family…

-*But through all my efforts…*

-'My reviewers keep me going'

-"I will never give up!"

AN: I've been on vacation for one month and what happens?! A friend of mine posts a Halo Reach story using my account, I get over a hundred reviews for this story and I've had to rewrite this chapter at least five times and I still hate it! …That's a pretty fucked up week! Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to all who decided to participate in my little contest. About that, you know what? Fuck it, anyone can now send me requests for filler chapters and I will make them so! Now then…shall we?

*Naruto's Apartment: Monday*

Yami sighed as he cracked his neck "When do you plan on talking to Kyuubi" the counterpart asked Naruto who frowned as he pulled a white shirt over his head "Maybe never…I don't know" the blonde replied as he grabbed a set of keys. The blonde's counterpart narrowed his eyes 'Damnit…'

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Yami glared at the demon fox "Your plan with Slade didn't work, what now…Master?" Kyuubi chuckled as his eyes glowed red "Hmhmhm, I have an alternative. Possess one of the psychopaths near Jump City and go wild, maybe that will catch that idiot's attention. Yami raised an eyebrow "So you're not gonna use his relationship with Raven to your advantage?" Kyuubi sighed "Unfortunately that is only to be used as a last resort, I made a deal with Trigon so I can't use her as the 'trigger'. And I can't very well use her as bait, that wouldn't work well at all, at least not yet. Just kill some kids or something it's your choice" Yami grinned "I think I can cook something up…" and with that the 'counterpart' faded in the darkness…

*Jump City: Downtown*

"Give me the purse and we won't have any problems lady" a lanky raven haired man hissed pointing his gun at a woman and her son who was no older than five. The woman handed the man her small purse with trembling hands, the man growled as he pulled a few small coins out of the purse "What the fuck is this?! This all you got?!" the woman whimpered as the man pointed his gun towards her son "I'm gonna kill you both if you don't-kerblergherk!" the man suddenly screamed as he collapsed to the ground shaking uncontrollably. The woman grabbed her son and made a move to run when the man suddenly grabbed the woman's ankle "Mmm, such a long time since I had the taste of human flesh…" I think you know what happens next…

*Wayne Enterprises*

Naruto sighed as he drove to the toll gate in his dark orange Dodge Charger SRT, the aging security guard at the gate nodded "Good to see you again kid" Naruto nodded "Good to see you too old man…" with the small exchange Naruto drove his car into the parking lot to an empty space at the front. As the blonde entered the building he had immediately bumped into a woman with red hair who seemed…familiar "I'm so sorry!" the woman apologized profusely walking past the blonde who smiled "It's alright no harm done" and with that Naruto went into the Wayne Enterprises building and took the elevator to the basement. The blonde quickly put on a pale blue jumpsuit and went to a set of lockers, opening one Naruto grabbed a toolbox and a pair of safety glasses. Walking over to a gray six cylinder engine on a nearby table the blonde went to work fixing all the faults in the engine within minutes. A short man with a white shirt smiled as he observed Naruto's work "Kid, you're going well on your way to a promotion" the blonde shook his head "I just like working on this kind of stuff boss, hands on and easy. I probably couldn't handle a desk job"

The man raised an eyebrow "Haven't you heard of the vacancies in the R&D department? It's mostly computer programming but a lot of hands on work still needs to be done. If you want I can send a word in and you can apply" the blond thought about this for a moment "That's a lot to take in boss, give me some time to think about it" the man nodded and left Naruto to his work. A few hours later the blonde sighed as a few workers hauled yet another engine to his table, suddenly Yami appeared behind the blonde with a bored look on his face "Okay seriously this is the hundredth engine today, can you just take the old man's offer already?! You're boring me to death here!" Naruto chuckled "If this is what it takes for you to leave me alone I think I'll keep this job" Yami groaned slamming his head on the table repeatedly. Naruto twitched slightly at his counterpart's antics as he tried to focus on his work. Yami suddenly had an idea, taking a deep breath Yami stood no more than a foot away from Naruto and grinned "LEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNKIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNSSSS!" Yami screamed making Naruto drop a rather large wrench on his foot.

"Fuck!" the blonde cursed hopping on one foot, a nearby worker rushed over to the blonde "You okay man?" Naruto winced as he set his foot down gently "I think I broke a toe or something I don't know" the boss walked over to the pair with a first aid kit, Naruto looked at the man sheepishly "I don't think that's gonna help me sir" the man sighed shaking his head "I'm gonna have to send you home Naruto, the rules say I have to send an injured employee home if anything's broken" Naruto sighed "Alright"

*Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto glared at Yami as he sat in his recliner with a bottle of scotch in one hand and a remote in the other "I hate you…" the blonde hissed taking a swig of scotch, Yami grinned "What? You couldn't just heal a stubbed toe? Oh that's right! No Kyuubi means no more healing factor, and I don't think you can explain to your boss your medical jutsus" Naruto narrowed his eyes at his counterpart "What is it with you wanting me to join the Kyuubi?" Yami chuckled darkly "I just want to have fun…" he growled cracking his neck, Naruto glared at his counterpart for a moment before he turned on his TV to the news "This just in a horrifying scene this morning as the police have just recently for the body of Melissa Corteau and her son Billy Corteau in Fifty Second Street, their bodies were horribly mangled and they appeared to have been…eaten in some places. The JCPD have ruled this case as a serious homicide and urge the citizens of Jump City to remain indoors until the killer has been caught, now back to you Tom…"

Naruto's eyes widened, his heart beating out of his chest he a swig of his bottle of scotch. The blonde quickly ran to his kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a syringe. Naruto carefully plunged the syringe into his wrist and sighed in relief, Yami took this opportunity and suddenly appeared in front of the blonde with a dark smile creeping on his face "How about another memory?" and with that the blonde collapsed…

*Flashback: Konoha*

News of Sasuke's death spread like wild fire, no funeral was held for the bastard. Tsunade had released the full details leading up to Sasuke's death, but that wasn't enough for some villagers (a.k.a fan girls). Naruto's friends had left him alone the day after Tsunade announced Sasuke's death, the blonde needed a way to forget. He needed a way out of the madness within the village, but there was only one way…the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

*Present Day: Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily, the blonde rushed to his bathroom a threw up heavily. Naruto breathed deeply for a moment and sighed, Yami suddenly appeared behind the blonde "Do you want to forget?" the counterpart asked as Naruto made his way to the kitchen. Flashes of the war went through Naruto's head as he opened a bottle of whiskey, the blonde shook uncontrollably as his apartment suddenly turned into a barren wasteland littered with massive craters each with a spiral pattern…

*Flashback: Amegakure*

Before it never seemed to stop raining, now it seemed as if it would never rain ever again in Amegakure. First there was Nagato who had almost annihilated Konoha in an act of his idea of peace only to sacrifice himself to revive those who died believing in Naruto's idea of peace. Konan had become the leader of Amegakure and swore the village's allegiance to Naruto, but she had also fallen in battle. Madara had slain her for Nagato's Rinnegan, after the battle the rain had stopped indefinitely. Rumour was that Madara had become the new leader of Amegakure, at this point in the upcoming war the Konoha council had resorted to desperate measures. Tsunade agreed with the council and sent Naruto and his Anbu team as well as whoever he chose to scout Amegakure. If Madara was sighted the village was to be destroyed, in the clouds hidden in the night Naruto had shadow clones held up by Sai's bird drawings.

After a few hours of recon Naruto's Anbu team returned to confirmed that Madara was indeed in the village. The blonde sighed as he nodded to his clones in the air, suddenly the clouds dispersed revealing over a thousand of Naruto's shadow clones each with a Rasenshuriken (courtesy of Kyuubi). The clones rained down onto the village, screams were heard suddenly behind Naruto as Amegakure was being annihilated. The blonde spun around to see his squad had been slaughtered by Madara who grinned at Naruto "I underestimated you Naruto-kun, I never thought that you would blindly slaughter thousands of poor innocent lives. And all because I had a double running the village, you truly are a blind fool" the Uchiha hissed smirking at the blonde. Just before Naruto could strike at Madara the Uchiha had disappeared in a whirlwind within his mask. The next day Tsunade had announced Naruto's 'victory' over Amegakure, with Sai as the only other survivor of Naruto's squad.

But the truth was that the council had suspended anymore desperate missions, this so-called victory will forever be scarred into Naruto's memories as the Genocide and Destruction of Amegakure…

*Present Day: Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto shuddered as he stood up "I just want to forget…Kyuubi!" the blonde screamed just before he burst into flames disappearing without a trace…

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Kyuubi grinned as Naruto appeared in front of him in a burst of flames "So you accept my offer?" the demon fox asked, the blonde nodded slowly "Will I forget?" Kyuubi smirked "Of course, but first you must pass a certain test" Naruto sighed shaking his head "I knew there'd be a catch, what kind of 'test' are we talking about here?" the blonde asked pacing the room "The kind that will determine whether or not I give you what you want…and whether or not your ready to accept the repercussions of your decision" Naruto nodded "I don't care, I'll do whatever you want" Kyuubi grinned 'Fool, you have no idea what kind of shit I'm about to put you through…'

*Gotham City: Abandoned Warehouse*

Joker hummed to himself as he looked over a set of blueprints on a rickety old desk, Harley walked up to Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime and put sighed "Well it was a lot of work but I've done it Mistah J! I saved all the finishing touches just for you" Joker grinned as he stood up "Well it's about time!" the pair quickly walked towards a row of teens easily recognized as the Hive Five (including motherfucking Billy Numerous). The teens were bruised, battered, and they all had various cuts visible from tears in their outfits. But the most distinguishable of all their injuries was a freshly carved glasgow grin on each of their faces, the grins looked as if they were self inflicted. Joker smiled in an almost loving way at the row of teens as they smiled back…well it's not as if they have a choice! The clown prince grinned back at the teens as he pulled out small canisters of face paint and hair dye, one of each for the colors red, white, black, and surprisingly yellow.

Joker quickly popped open the canisters and walked in front of Jinx dipping his hand in the white face paint "A little bit of white…a touch of red…and a dash of black" by the time the clown prince was done Jinx had the Joker's face paint with blonde hair making her look like a combination of Harley and the Joker. The clown prince moved down the row rinsing and repeating to the rest of the Hive Five using green hair dye instead of the yellow dye. But as soon as he reached the end of the row Joker frowned looking up at Mammoth "Hm, too tall" swiftly pulling out his trusty revolver pulling the trigger on the huge teen without hesitation. Mammoth fell to the ground with a loud thud sending dust and dirt everywhere, now last but not least of the (now) Hive Five was Kyd Wykkyd. The mute teen had been shaking in anticipation the whole time small chuckles escaping his throat. Joker grinned at the teen "You're a special one I can tell…Harley!" the clown hissed at his partner in crime "Yes Puddin'?" the Joker started applying white face paint to Kyd Wykkyd "Take the others downstairs, I've got to make this one talk first"

And with that Harley and the rest of the Hive Five left the room for Joker and Kyd the latter rubbing his hands together in excitement "Let's star with my signature laugh shall we?" …

AN: Meh, I'm not happy about this chapter BUT the next chapter was really fun to write. So with that I'll…oh? You want more? Alright then, another chapter will be posted today! All for you guys! Hint: The next chapter will involve a certain…musical from Red vs. Blue…and some more drunk Robin!

Question of the Day: I have two stories lined up for you guys…should I post them?

~TheKitKatana


	8. Chapter 8

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Eight: Remember to forget…also we have more Drunken Adventures!

-*People like grapes…*

-"…Yeah, everybody likes grapes"

-'Great t-shirt idea…'

AN: I built you up and now I've knocked you down…I'm about to bring you up again!

*Unknown…*

'Why am I doing this?' a blonde man thought to himself as he lay on a dusty cold floor in a box like room,

"No way in, no way out…" a child-like voice whispered in a dark corner of the room hidden in the shadows 'I wanted to forget but…is it worth all this? My life filled with torture, pain and betrayal and I'm doing this to forget. Only…I have to remember to forget. Who am I again?' I asked myself as a numbness spread throughout my body, the child in the corner giggled,

"Remember remember…" the child sang his silhouette huddled and rocking back and forth in the corner 'Who am I? Somebody help me…please' suddenly a blue haired woman appeared in the room standing still over the blonde with a sneer visible in the corner of the blonde's eye,

"Help you? Your kind deserve to rot in hell!" the woman screamed before she suddenly disappeared. Screams filled the room ringing in my ears, men, women, children, even the cries of newborns echoed in the room non-stop 'Please, anyone…help me'

The screams stopped, the child lay silent in the corner of the room 'Who am I?' the blonde asked himself unable to move or to speak as there was something caught in his throat. As soon as the blonde asked himself who he was whispers filled the room, it was gibberish at first to the blonde but as time passed the whispers spoke to him,

"Demon…" that was the first "Monster, murderer, father…" the last one made the blonde's breath hitch 'Was I a father? Why is this happening? Why am I doing this?' the whispers continued faster and faster before the voices overlapped each other. The child in the corner suddenly started crying covering his ears,

"Make it stop, remember…" the blonde wanted to help the child but he didn't know what to do 'Remember what? Who am I? Why am I doing this?' "Tousan please remember!" the child cried covering his ears 'Tousan? Wait, I know what that means…father? Was this my child? Who am I?' the blonde lay confused as the whispers continued louder and louder. Then suddenly a light bulb dangling from the ceiling light up the room to reveal a man with midnight black hair and peculiar red eyes, the child froze in fear "NO! NO! TOUSAN PLEASE REMEMBER!" the child screamed.

'REMEMBER WHAT DAMNIT WHAT?!' the blonde screamed in his head unable to speak. The man with the red eyes stared at the blonde for a moment before he shifted his gaze to the child a grin creeping on his face,

"Found you…" the man whispered taking a step towards the child. Now the blonde struggled in his mind 'Remember my name? Who am I?' faces flashed in the blonde's mind too fast to even piece together one of the many faces, but the man with the red eyes showed up very briefly 'Who are these people?' the blonde suddenly remembered the child who was now openly sobbing as the man neared him in the corner of the room 'Shit! Okay, I need to remember I need to-' that's when the blonde gasped as his mind was flooded with memories. A child that looked just like the one in the room being beaten by a mob in an alley, an old man with peculiar clothes smiling down at the child, a woman with pink hair and bright green eyes smiling at a blonde haired man with ocean blue eyes, a man with red eyes and a smug grin, the same man kneeling down next to the body of a pink haired woman in a pool of her own blood…'Naruto…Uzumaki' the blonde stood shaking in anger "Sasuke…Uchiha" the man with the red eyes grinned at the blonde as he turned to face him.

"Oh? You finally remembered, you're just in time…care to join me?" Sasuke said as the blonde clenched his fists,

"Not again…" Naruto hissed lunged at the bastard in the blink of an eye with his hands around the Uchiha's neck "Never again!" the blonde yelled as the raven haired Uchiha's life faded before Naruto's very eyes. Sasuke lay still on the cold floor of the room with a smile on his face, Naruto breathed heavily clenching his fists as he fell to his knees "Never again…" he whispered. The child crawled over to the blonde and whispered into his ear,

"Remember to forget…" Suddenly the room faded away surrounding the blonde with pitch black shadows…

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes with a small smile "So what was the point in that Kyuubi?" the demon fox groaned,

"Goddamnit, the whole point of this bullshit was to tell you to stop bottling up these memories of yours" the blonde nodded pulling up his hands together,

"Kai…" and with that a dam of memories flooded the blonde's mind. Naruto's heart clenched in regret as he remembered the very reason he blocked certain memories. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow,

"Not really what I meant but that works…now then. You ready for your next trial?" Naruto shook off his regret and raised an eyebrow,

"What is really the point of more trials? Wasn't the first one enough for you?" the demon fox shook his head,

"I need you to do one thing…embrace your darkness" Naruto froze,

"What do you mean by that?" the Kyuubi chuckled,

"Once you learn to accept your life, what you've done in the past, then you can truly put your memories behind you" the blonde blinked and paused for a moment before he nodded,

"Do it…"

*Naruto's Mindscape*

The place hadn't changed much for it was still a dilapidated sewer, the only change was that the gate that had once kept the Kyuubi at bay was gone. Replaced by what appeared to be a small metal chair surrounded by chains with various seal tags. Naruto's breath hitched as he took a closer look at the seals, they were memory seals. Suddenly a figure slowly floated out of the darkness, the figure had indescribable features. It wore a long gothic coat covered in spikes (my fucking profile pic). Naruto raised an eyebrow at the figure,

"Are you…my darkness?" the blonde asked making the figure let out a small chuckle making an inhuman guttural sound,

"Yessss…" the figure replied in voice that sounded like many. Naruto sighed,

"Kyuubi told me to 'embrace' you, whatever that means…" the figure suddenly appeared in front of the blonde in the blink of an eye,

"Oh good…it was getting lonely in here…" and with that the figure popped into a black mist that poured itself into Naruto's eyes…

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Kyuubi chuckled as the blonde opened his eyes "You might want to check out a mirror kid…" the demon fox said pulling out a mirror from…somewhere. Glanced at the mirror before he snatched it out of Kyuubi's hands in horror,

"What the fuck?!" Naruto yelled staring into his eyes, the once ocean blue had become a bright translucent violet. Kyuubi grinned,

"Just a little side effect…" 'Oh this is gonna be fun…'

*Jump City: Downtown*

A man with short blonde hair and blue eyes sighed as he sat on the cold floor of the curb in front of a small bar with a bottle of beer in his hand, the bartender had kicked him out an hour ago cutting him off. The blonde wore a set of dog tags around his neck with his name and rank…sorry FORMER rank engraved on both tags. Just as he was about to get up another blonde put a hand of his shoulder,

"You mind if I sit with you?"

The soldier raised an eyebrow but he simply shrugged and sat back down. The newcomer handed the soldier a beer "So, guy like you wearing dog tags sitting in front of a bar looking like the world's ended…the name's Naruto, what's your story?" the soldier sighed as he twisted the top of his beer,

"Well it all started in a box-canyon, my name's Michael J. Caboose by the way but you can just call me Caboose…

*Titan Tower: Robin's Room*

The Boy Wonder sighed as he paced his newspaper filled room, luckily for Robin Batman was kind enough to eradicate any evidence as well as the video of Robin's drunken rant. But despite this our young hero still wanted a drink, so with that thought in mind Robin snuck out of the Titan Tower wearing a skin tight red shirt, simple blue jeans, and a pair of sunglasses as he got into a cab…

*Jump City: Downtown*

"So after Tex got blown up they discharged everyone involved, but the special lab people came and asked for my help. They gave me cookies and orange juice so I went with them, for some reason I can't remember what happened…" Caboose sighed taking a swig of the beer in his hand wincing slightly "This stuff is terrible, but it helps me forget" Naruto nodded at the soldier,

"I can understand that Caboose, sometimes it's just better to forget it all than to live with your past" the blonde soldier shook his head,

"The last thing Church told me was that memory is the key, I think he meant that we have these horrible memories for a reason so that we can push through them…what was I saying?" Naruto chuckled at the soldier,

"Well Caboose I don't think I'll agree with you on that but I've got to ask, who were these lab people?" Caboose thought about this for some time before he pointed at the night sky,

"Those shiny pretty things, what're they called again?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the blonde,

"Those are stars Caboose and…wait a minute. Are you saying that Star Labs got a hold of you?" Caboose simply looked confused,

"Yeah I don't know what that means but I'm just gonna nod and say yes…yes"

Naruto frowned "So, have you felt any different since you left Star Labs?" Caboose raised an eyebrow,

"Oh they didn't want me to leave but I left anyway, they ran out of cookies and orange juice but that's okay. They only had chocolate chip cookies that didn't taste like chocolate and the orange juice always made me sleepy" Naruto chuckled,

"Really? Tell me Caboose, why are you here?" the soldier rubbed his head as he groaned,

"Grif and Simmons would always ask that question…" just as Naruto was about to take another swig of his beer he spotted someone that looked very familiar,

"Robin?" Caboose suddenly perked up,

"The traffic light guy?" Naruto chuckled,

"Yeah, come on Caboose. I have a feeling that this night will be a night to remember…" as the pair got up a figure in the shadows followed them…

*Jump City: In some bar…*

Robin sighed as he sat down on a stool right at the bar where an old man was seated, just as the Boy Wonder in disguise was about to pull out his wallet the bartender poured a shot of whiskey and placed the glass in front of Robin "It's on the house son, I know a Titan when I see one" the Boy Wonder jumped up slightly in surprise before he nodded downing the shot in one gulp, just as he was about to ask for another two blondes sat themselves between him,

"Hello Robin…" Robin's eyes widened as he turned to see Naruto with a shit eating grin on his face "How about I buy you a drink?" Robin glared at the blonde after he shook off his surprise,

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto raised his hands to calm the hero,

"Easy Robin we just want to buy you a drink" just as the Boy Wonder was about to leave the bartender placed a single shot in front of him,

"You can thank your friend here for this one, costs fifty bucks" Naruto chuckled as Robin stared at the fifty dollar shot,

"It's scotch Robin, pretty expensive stuff depending on how old it is…"

The Boy Wonder stared at the shot before he grabbed it and gulped it down, Naruto chuckled "A hundred year old scotch unfiltered, you're so fucked" Robin groaned as he rubbed his head,

"I don't feel so…"

*Titan Tower*

Cyborg groaned as he woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping sound coming from his computer, slowly unplugging himself from his charger the teen yawned as he stumbled towards his computer only to shake himself awake "Robin's communicator! Damnit, he's got himself in trouble again!" quickly tapping a few keys on his keyboard Cyborg called B.B,

"Yo, B.B! Have you seen Robin on you patrol?" at first he was met with silence before what sounded like a cheering crowd,

"Hey Cyborg! Bring a camera man, this is hilarious!" Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he pinpointed the green bean's location,

"The Video Dome? Wait a minute Robin's there? Man I gotta see what's going on" quickly grabbing his holo-rings the teen ran to Raven's room as fast as his legs could carry him. With about five minutes of persistent knocking Raven's door slid open revealing a very annoyed half demon,

"What could be so important Cyborg? What reason could you possibly have for waking me up at THREE IN THE MORNING?!" Cyborg cowered in fear for a moment before he cleared his throat,

"Robin snuck out of the tower and I don't trust B.B with him, could you watch the tower until I get them back?"

Raven rubbed her eyes "Yeah sure, just be careful. There's still a serial killer out there" Cyborg grinned,

"You got it Raven!" and with that Cyborg activated his holo-rings donning the disguise of Victor Stone before he drove out of the tower in the T-Car"

*Flashing Backwards in Time…at the bar*

Robin suddenly shook in a fit of giggles as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder "You alright there kiddo? Your face is looking a little pink" the blonde raised an eyebrow as Robin started mumbling to himself,

"Yeah that's not red it's lightish pink…" Caboose added taking a swig of his beer. Robin suddenly perked up,

"I wanna be lightish red!" quickly jumping out of his stool the Boy Wonder grabbed Caboose's unfinished beer and poured it on himself soaking his red shirt completely . Of course this got the trio kicked out of the bar, Naruto sighed he and Caboose followed Robin watching the young hero stumble in the streets. Suddenly Robin stopped making Naruto raised an eyebrow at him,

"Robin? You okay?" looking up the blonde saw that they were in front of the Video Dome (open twenty four hours). As Robin walked in Naruto had noticed the Boy Wonder's shirt was now dry but the red had…faded a little "You might want to check out your shirt kid" The young hero looked down at his faded red shirt with a lop sided grin,

"Hey! It's lightish red!" Naruto looked around the store for a moment before he noticed something…green at the corner of his eye. Caboose, who was too busy browsing through a section of children shows to notice the green teen in a brown trench coat trying to flirt with the cute cashier girl.

The key word would be trying as he was failing miserably, Naruto chuckled as he walked over to the Titan "What's up kiddo?" the blonde asked making the green bean jump in surprise before he turned to face the blonde,

"Dude, you scared me…wait a minute. Do I know you?" Naruto chuckled as B.B's confused face slowly formed into a look of recognition,

"You don't really know me but I'm sure the Boy Wonder could tell you all about me" the pair looked back at Robin who was now seated on the floor playing a game of 'Paddy Cake' with Caboose. It was now apparent that B.B had recognized the blonde,

"You're that dude from Cyborg's drunk Robin video!" Naruto chuckled as he nodded,

"Yeah, who do you think got him drunk?" the green teen let out a fit of giggles,

"Man that was awesome! It's too bad the video was taken down" Naruto let out a shit eating grin,

"Hey, the Boy Wonder over there is feeling a little…tipsy tonight. Care to help make another vid?" B.B's eyes widened in excitement,

"Really?" Naruto nodded,

"Yeah, you got a camera?" immediately the green teen spun around to face the cashier,

"Give me the best camera you've got!" emptying his meagre wallet on the counter as the cashier handed B.B the camera he rushed over to the Boy Wonder with the camera in hand.

Naruto shook his head paying for the remainder of the expensive camera, that's when he spotted the small karaoke set up on a small sturdy makeshift stage. With a small grin the blonde looked back at the cashier "You mind if we use the karaoke?" lost in the sea of translucent purple the cashier numbly nodded making the blonde smile "Thanks"

*Present Day: Video Dome*

Cyborg quickly parked the T-Car in front of the Video Dome in panic rushing into the store only to stand there in shock. The first thing he saw was a crowd in front of a small stage, on top of the stage were two blaring speakers and what looked like Robin in a…questionably tight pink shirt holding a small microphone. B.B spotted the teen and waved him over,

"You're just in time Cy!" the green teen yelled over the music, Cyborg struggled to hear him,

"In time for what?!" suddenly the music stopped and a blonde had stepped up to the stage with Robin,

"Hey everybody! You guys were waiting for a while so here we are! Robin the Musical!" Cyborg's confusion suddenly turned into a grin of most evil intentions,

"You got a camera?" B.B nodded,

"The best one in the store!" by now Cyborg had noticed the crowd of people at the cashier all fumbling to buy cameras. Suddenly the crowd hushed as the show started, clearing his throat Robin put the mic to his lips in a deep voice making the music start immediately,

"Let me blow you away!

You won't believe your eyes and ears today!

You are in for a surprise when you look into my eyes

You won't be able to deny my gaaaaaaaze!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow grabbing a mic making the music pause,

"Wait a minute Robin, your what?" the Boy Wonder grinned,

"Come on blondie! You can't deny my deep, penetrating…eye contact! My gaze! What did you think I said?" Naruto looked sheepish,

"Uh, don't ask…",

"Don't tell!" Robin exclaimed happily as the music resumed.

"Let me blow you…away!

There's nothing that I will not do or say!

To save the people in this city, all the way I'm hard and gritty,

Like a stallion I am bursting through the gaaaaaaate!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow making the music pause once again,

"A what?" Robin gave the blonde a lopsided grin,

"A stallion, a stud! A horse with a big-!" Naruto waved his hands frantically "Don't say it…",

"-saddle! Now who wants to mount up?" Robin finished, Naruto rolled his eyes as a few fan girls fainted,

"Oh god…" and once again the music resumed.

"Let me start with this inquiry, that I've recorded in my diary, I've got a secret thing I want to say…

What's worse than a conundrum? Or a cheerleader threesome? Not taking the time to enjoy life each day!"

Naruto sighed as Robin skipped around the stage happily,

"I caught the fever for hot fun and I'm recruiting everyone, you know this city needs a little style!

Hold my ankles, stretch my hammies I hope that you like double whammies! 'Cause I'm gonna sing and dance until you smile!

Some heroes ooooooonly work or nap! While I ride on Batman's lap! The solution is simple! I'll fill these villains with my Po! Ten! Tiaaaaaaaaal!

The music abruptly stopped as Naruto stomped over to the Boy Wonder,

"Alright I thought this was a good idea but c'mon! Enough with all these double entendres!" Robin raised an eyebrow,

"Double entendre? Is that like a menage-a-trois?" Naruto threw his hands up in the air,

"I give up…" Robin grinned,

"Well then I think we need a finale!" the music resumed for the last time…

"So let me blow you! Blow you all! One by one individually or in a group! Blow you alllll awwwwwaaaaaaayyyyy!" the song ended but with strangely no applause. Robin opened his eyes to find that everyone that had been watching had been composed of fan boys and fan girls. How could he tell? Everyone was twitching on the ground with massive nosebleeds, Naruto sighed in relief,

"Thank god that's over…" the blonde muttered. Still at the front of the store Cyborg and B.B stood there speechless. Naruto walked over to the pair and grinned "You got all that?" snapping out of their stupor Cyborg and B.B closed the camera both with shit eating grins,

"Yep!" Naruto nodded,

"Alright then, see you on…well, Saturday I guess!" walking over to another blonde who had been sitting in a corner Naruto crouched down to talk to him "You wanna come with me Caboose?" the former soldier nodded,

"Well since I have nowhere to live, okay!" Naruto smiled pulling the blonde to his feet leaving the store with him…

*The Next Day: Titan Tower: Main/Living Room*

Robin groaned as he fell off the couch, suddenly alert the Boy Wonder recognized the situation too well. As soon as he got to his feet the main computer screen beeped indicating that a video call was being patched through, with a sense of dread the Boy Wonder slowly accepted the call "Robin, what the hell is this?" Batman looked more angry than usual before he pulled up a video of Robin singing obviously drunk,

"While I ride on Batman's lap..." Robin's had a tinge of pink as Batman appeared on the screen once again, the dark knight hissed at the Boy Wonder,

"I told you NEVER to tell anyone about that!"

AN: I'm so fucking done with this chapter, you would not BELIEVE how much time I put into this…actually I made this in about half an hour with a couple hours thrown in to edit. So I hope this makes up for the last chapter…see ya!

~TheKitKatana


	9. Chapter 9

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Nine: Everything comes with a price…

-*Intro of Darkness*

-'Then Redness'

-"Then Whiteness"

AN: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! I FINALLY fixed all the chapters just for you guys, that took two hours out of my day but I decided that you guys deserved it. Anyways, sorry for the late update but I was moving and while I was moving some heavy boxes my hands slipped and I accidentally broke a couple fingers. First a broken leg now some broken fingers…huh. Oh, and to those wondering about my broken leg I got my cast off a few months ago, so without any further interruptions let us returned to your not so scheduled program…enjoy!

*Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto felt something he hasn't felt in a long time, the blonde felt…content. For it was the best night's sleep he has had in the longest time, although it was a night's sleep in his leather recliner it was still somewhat comfortable. Caboose slept soundly in the blonde's unused bed with only small snores escaping him, Naruto chuckled as he made his way to his kitchen 'No sign of Yami…good' the blonde mused to himself he took various ingredients from his cupboards 'I think I'll bake some cookies for my new friend…'

*Gotham City: In a secluded alley…*

A lanky man stood in the middle of a dark alley wearing a soaking wet hoodie, his face was…well for starters there a permanent unnatural smile cut onto his face, his eyelids were burnt off leaving black rings around his forever unblinking gaze, his skin was pale in the dim moonlight with only added to the terror that was his 'smile'. The man was standing over the body of a young man no older than sixteen, the teen had his eyelids freshly burned off and he had a permanent smile carved onto his face. The man grinned as he looked down at the teen that was down to his final breath,

"Go. To. Sleep." the man hissed to the teen, the victim lay on the cold ground as he breathed his final breath…

*?*

Numb. That was all a tall soldier in blue armor felt as gunfire peppered the boulder he was leaning against, loud sniper shots could be seen rippling through the air at the turret firing at the blue soldier. The turret died down after some time before the sound of tires squealing could be heard going off into the distance. A soldier in cobalt blue armor walked towards the blue soldier,

"You okay Caboose?"

*Naruto's Apartment*

Caboose woke up with a start looking around frantically taking in his surroundings until he realized where he was. The blonde breathed heavily for a few moments until he noticed a pleasant scent coming from outside the room. Caboose walked out of the bedroom only to walk into the kitchen to find Naruto standing by the fridge with two glasses of orange juice in his hands,

"Morning Caboose, you mind holding this for me?" Naruto asked the former soldier, who looked bewildered,

"Okay" Caboose replied before taking the glass of orange juice from Naruto. Just as the blonde shinobi was about to reach for the oven a piercing pain hit his head 'Come to me…' a sinister voice hissed in Naruto's head. The blonde held his head in pain for a moment before he composed himself,

"Caboose, there are cookies in the oven. Use those mitts over there to take them out I'll be back" Naruto said to the soldier who simply nodded in reply, the blonde quickly exited the apartment only to burst into flames disappearing without a trace. A red headed woman gasped in shock from across the hall as soon as the blonde disappeared…

*Gotham City: Abandoned Warehouse*

The Joker smiled as Kyd Wykkyd skillfully slashed at the air with two butterfly knives, in the corner of the room was a small child no older than seven strapped to an old wooden chair. There were tears running down his face as he whimpered through the duct tape slapped lazily across his mouth. Joker chuckled as Kyd's slashes became wilder and unpredictable, glancing at the boy in the corner with a knowing smile,

"Kyd?" the young villain stopped slashing to glance at the clown prince,

"_Yes?_" Kyd asked in a guttural and unnatural voice. The gas mask on his face was the cause for this, the clown prince gestured at the boy in the corner,

"I think it's time we use our little friend here as…practice dummy for your blades don't you think?" Joker asked the young villain who smiled in reply. Just as Kyd was about to make his way towards the boy a man suddenly burst through the open window holding two small knives. Joker stared at the man for a moment before growling in anger "Hi…Dad" the man turned towards the clown prince with a small sigh,

"Joker, you're old enough now. Just call me…Jeff" Joker sneered at his father "What the fuck do you want old man? I thought you died" Jeff sighed running a scarred hand through his hair,

"You remember the guy who gave you the kids and the cash?" Jeff asked slowly pushing his blades up his sleeves with the palms of his hands, Joker nodded slowly reaching for a pair of…pairing knives hidden in his coat. Jeff sighed "Well his boss is a very powerful man…why don't we just get this over with son?" Joker whipped out his knives just before Jeff lunged at him with his own blades. Joker jumped back with a sadistic grin,

"Predictable old coot!" Jeff growled at the taunt before he slashed at the clown wildly, Joker countered the man with his knives before a figure pushed the pair back with tremendous force,

"Now let's not get hasty gentlemen",

The figure said in a mocking tone that one would use on children. The two psychopaths growled in anger at the figure "Joker, you kill him I take away the money and the kids. And Jeff, you kill him I send you back the pit where you belong" both psychopaths panted slightly, the adrenaline slowly dying down forcing them to realize the situation. Joker chuckled rubbing his hands together,

"Surely you must see the problem in the situation? We CANNOT work together" Jeff nodded "For once I agree" the figure shook his head,

"If you two even TRY to kill each other BOTH your deals are off" Joker and Jeff growled in anger before both killers nodded reluctantly. The figure clapped his hands "Well then…you two have fun!" the figure faded in the shadows leaving the pair of psychos to glare at each other…

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Naruto appeared in a blood red room with Kyuubi standing before him; in the demon fox's hands was a large scroll. The blonde glared at the fox,

"What do you want Kyuubi?" he asked walking towards the demon. Kyuubi simply gave the blonde a sly fox-like grin before replying,

"Everything comes with a price Naruto-kun…and in my hands is your price to pay for my services" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the demon fox,

"And what exactly is my price?" the blonde asked with a small sense of dread. Kyuubi chuckled as the scroll in his hands suddenly faded darker and darker until it looked like nothing but a black mass shape like a scroll. The black mass suddenly proofed into a black mist that spread around in the air. Kyuubi grinned at the blonde, who kept his eyes on the black mist,

"Breathe it and you'll have your price…" the blonde suddenly grabbed his head as memories flashed in his mind "Or shall I cancel our deal?" the demon fox hissed as the blonde hissed in pain,

"FINE!" Naruto screamed taking a deep breath. The black mist poured itself into the blonde who shuddered "W-what was that?" Naruto asked Kyuubi as the demon fox pulled out a small key,

"Certain souls need to be…returned to hell",

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fox "What kind of souls?" the blonde asked that feeling of dread ever growing, the demon fox smirked,

"Oh you know, demons, monsters…and even some people" Naruto clenched his fist in anger,

"No, I won't kill another human being" the demon fox's face suddenly grew grotesque,

"_Why don't you take a look at what kind of people I'm talking about?_" was Kyuubi's last words before the room was suddenly plunged into darkness…

*?*

-I NEED THE MARK!

-_GO. TO. SLEEP._

-I know it's sick, but I just can't help myself…

-I WILL BREAK YOU!

-Let's put a smile on that face!

*Naruto's Apartment*

A red haired young woman slowly knocked on the door to her strange neighbour's apartment in hesitation 'What the hell is going on?' the woman thought to herself as she kept knocking on the door not expecting a response. Suddenly the door opened as a blonde stared at the woman with a raised eyebrow,

"Are you one of Naruto's friends?" the blonde asked his voice small and hesitant. The woman shook her head,

"No, I'm his neighbour across the hall. Oh sorry, I haven't even introduced myself I'm Alex" Alex held her hand out to Caboose, who shook it shyly, the blonde opened the door a little wider,

"Would you like to come in?" Caboose asked, the red head raised an eyebrow but then she thought to herself 'Ah what the hell, he seems like a nice guy',

"Sure Caboose" and with that Alex walked into Naruto's apartment.

*Hell: Kyuubi's Mansion*

Naruto gasped as he suddenly found himself sprawled on the cold floor of the mansion, the blonde stood up still breathing heavily "W-what the hell was that?" the blonde asked the Kyuubi who stood in front of him with his hands behind his back,

"That was a few quotes from the people I want you to send to hell, psychopaths, murderers, and rapists the whole lot of them. And sometimes a few cannibals join the mix of the happy little band of critters, some are legends that have lived for centuries because they made deals with demons and others are just little shit stains you'd find on a park bench. So I will ask you for the last time, will you help me bring about their end? Or will you live your sad little life drinking and shooting up drugs just to forget. The choice is yours…" the demon fox said as he paced around the blonde. Naruto looked to be in deep thought for a few hours until he finally came to a decision,

"I will help you…" the blonde whispered. The demon fox clapped his hands happily,

"Good! I will have one of my associates send you a list of who to kill. Until then just live your life, oh! And one piece of advice about these psychos, I find it imperative that you prepare yourself to fight demons in human form. Some of these guys could easily kill you in your current state, so train yourself back to your former glory while you still can…you'll need it" and with that Naruto burst into flames disappearing without a trace. A figure in the shadows came into view as soon as Naruto had left,

"The armies are growing rapidly master, we must prepare" the figure hissed urgently to the demon fox. Kyuubi chuckled,

"Then put our leaf sweeper and forest fairy at the top of the list, we'll need the extra firepower" the figure nodded and faded into nothing. Kyuubi chuckled to himself "Heaven shall fall…" he whispered to himself as he continued to pace the room…

*Naruto's Apartment*

The blonde shinobi appeared in front of his apartment in a burst of flames, Naruto sighed as he pulled his key from his pocket. As Naruto walked into his apartment he heard laughter coming from his kitchen, quietly tip toeing towards the kitchen the blonde smiled as he saw Caboose talking to his neighbour. Quickly but quietly Naruto went to his living room only to raise an eyebrow as a package with the words 'Your super suit, from your favorite fox!' scrawled in marker at the top. Opening the package Naruto found a blood red trench coat and a white porcelain mask as well as so black hair dye. The blonde chuckled to himself as he grabbed a nearby scroll and sealed the package within it, the blonde pulled out his cell phone and called his boss "Hi Burnie it's Naruto, I wanted to know if that spot in the R&D department is still open?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah it is, why?" Burnie asked,

"Well I just checked out of the hospital and it was just a bruise and I had some time to think about your offer", Naruto replied.

Burnie chuckled into the phone "I already know what you're gonna say so I'll make a few phone calls tomorrow, with your record in this company there's no doubt in my mind that you'll make the cut. Oh and take the day off tomorrow, I don't care what the doctors say you seemed pretty hurt so I'll give you some time to recover.",

Naruto sighed "Thanks Burns, I'll see you on Wednesday then?"

Burnie chuckled "Yeah, see you then." And with that the blonde's boss hung up. Naruto sighed as he let himself drop down on his recliner,

"I wonder if I made the right choice?" the blonde asked himself as he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep…

AN: Yay! More cryptic plot stuff! So as always leave a review and be sure to check out my new Borderlands 2 story Masks. And I will be sure to see you guys in possibly a week if life doesn't get in the way. So with that I bid thee adieu…

~TheKitKatana


	10. Chapter 10

Trapped in Darkness

Chapter Ten: Just a normal day…

-*_GO_*

-'_TO_'

-"_SLEEP"_

AN: I'm trying to be calm here but I'm LOSING MY FUCKING MIND! What the fuck, as soon as I update I lose followers and favorites. Was the last chapter that fucking bad? Shit it probably was, so on that note…lllllllllllllet's play!

*Titan Tower: Main/Living Room (at the request of Inferno Phoenix) *

Raven yawned as she walked into the room; it had been a LONG night since she had to watch the tower. Not even her vast collection of literature could keep her up. Thankfully Cyborg had come back with Robin and B.B leaving her with a couple hours of blissful slumber. That is until she was a woken to the sound of hysterical laughter coming from the living room. Playing on the huge widescreen TV was a YouTube video with the strange title 'Robin: The Musical. Live at the Video dome'. Starfire sat on the couch with a confused look on her face,

"Friend Raven, I require some advice on the contents of this 'vid'" the alien princess said as she played the video. Raven shrugged her shoulders as she watched the video with Starfire…

*A few minutes later…*

Robin walked into the room with a splitting headache, groaning the Boy Wonder walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. Robin started drinking when he suddenly heard loud music coming from the living room "Let me blow you…away!"

"TURN IT OFF!" Robin screamed running into the living room, just as the Boy Wonder was about to jump for the remote he was suddenly trapped in an orb of darkness. Raven held her hand in the air instinctively as she let out one of her rare smiles,

"Riding on Batman's lap huh?" the pale teen asked holding in her rampant emotions that were threatening to come out at any second, Robin groaned as he unknowingly said what was on his mind,

"It was just that one time…" he muttered before his eyes widened, at that point there was no point in holding in her emotions,

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the half demon laughed hysterically as she held her sides, at the same time she let Robin fall to the ground. Starfire glanced down at the Boy Wonder from the couch,

"Friend Robin, may I ask why you wish to blow us all away?" the alien princess asked as Robin got to his feet. The Boy Wonder got up embarrassed and humiliated, but what hurt the most was that he had gotten Raven of all people to laugh at him. So with whatever little dignity Robin had left he brushed himself off and walked out with a huff. What he didn't notice however was that his pink shirt was backless and written in sharpie on his back was the following; Thanks for the good time little bird, call me sometime. Love, Private Franklin Delano Donut…

*Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto awoke with a start as he heard screaming coming from his bedroom as well as frantic knocks from his apartment door. Quickly jumping to his feet the blonde ran to open the apartment door to be met by a scared red haired woman, Naruto took one look at her before he ran to his bedroom to find Caboose holding his head,

"CHURCH!" the Soldier screamed. At this point Naruto had noticed the blood on his sheets but he would take care of that later, right now Caboose was the priority. Naruto struggled as he tried to shake the screaming blonde awake,

"Caboose, wake up!" Naruto yelled shaking the blonde, the red haired woman who was at the front door calmly put a hand on Caboose's shoulder,

"Hush little baby don't say a word…" she whispered, immediately Caboose had stopped screaming but little whimpers still escaped him. The woman continued the lullaby until the soldier eventually fell into a deep slumber. Naruto smiled down at Caboose as he slept, the red haired woman gestured to Naruto to leave the room. The blonde nodded as they left the room, Naruto chuckled as he walked into his kitchen,

"Caboose seems to have a knack for picking up new friends huh?" the blonde said as he pulled out a bottle of scotch from his cupboard, the woman raised an eyebrow at the blonde,

"What do you mean?" she asked as Naruto handed her a glass of scotch, the blonde smiled,

"I just met him two days ago" he replied pouring himself a glass of scotch, sipping on the scotch the woman smiled,

"It's like you said, he has a knack for picking up new friends. I'm Alex by the way" Alex said as she shook Naruto hand,

"Naruto, listen I need to ask you favor" Alex raised an eyebrow but she nodded regardless "I need you to watch Caboose if you're not busy tomorrow, since you're one of Caboose's only friend that I know of" Alex nodded,

"Sure, I'm on vacation this month so I can watch him. But I have to ask, why don't you just ask Caboose about any other friends he might have" Alex asked sipping on her scotch, Naruto slammed his drink in one gulp with a grim smile,

"He's almost as screwed up as I am and that's saying something" the blonde hissed pouring himself another glass, Alex raised an eyebrow but she left the subject alone…for now. So the next morning Naruto left Caboose in Alex's hands before he left for work…

*Wayne Enterprises*

Driving in with his Dodge Charger SRT Naruto greeted the security guard just like any other day of work, but when he went inside the building the blonde was greeted by his boss,

"How're you doing Naruto? Excited for your promotion?" he asked as he led Naruto to the elevator, the blonde shook his head,

"Well to be honest Burnie I don't really know what to expect, are you sure I'm ready for this promotion?" Naruto asked as they rode the elevator to the top floor, Burnie chuckled,

"Trust me, I used to work with these guys they're great. Although their methods might be a bit unorthodox they're pretty much a bunch of friends just hanging out. But don't let that throw you off they are real fucking geniuses, the best of the best…if they'd just stop playing videogames on the job." he said when they finally made it to the top floor. When the pair got out of the elevator they were greeted by a short stern looking blonde woman with her hands on her hips,

"Who's the new guy? He here to replace me?" the woman asked pointing an accusing finger at Naruto who raised an eyebrow; Burnie put his hands up trying to calm the woman,

"Whoa, calm down Kara. He's just here to work with the guys, I mean who could replace you?" he said nervously, Kara smirked as she cracked her neck,

"Damn right…" she mumbled as Burnie led Naruto past the receptionist, the blonde shook his head as he chuckled,

"I think I'm gonna fit right in…" he said as Burnie led him to a large office,

"That's the spirit! Now this is where we part Naruto, it's been fun working with you." Naruto shook the man's hand,

"It's been fun Burns, maybe I'll come down once and a while to check up on you." And with that Burnie left the blonde. Naruto knocked on the door of the office, moments later a blonde bearded man opened the door,

"Come on in, we were expecting you" he said as he gestured Naruto to come in. Naruto entered the office and he instantly noticed that there were cut out pictures of a…nude man in various poses. That same man sat behind a black desk with a nervous smile,

"Yeah…I probably should've taken those down. I'm Gus by the way and that asshole over there is Matt" Naruto nodded,

"I'm Naruto…but you probably already knew that" the blonde said as he sat down on a leather chair in front of the desk. Matt nodded as he walked towards a file cabinet,

"We know who you are but Burnie didn't really get into detail about you specifically" the blonde mumbled as he pulled out a thick manila folder "Let's see here, an excellent mechanic, a vast intellect, and…eidetic memory?" Naruto nodded,

"Yeah, that's the main reason I'm a decent mechanic in the first place. I just read a few books and I instantly become a mechanic" Matt hummed to himself as he put the folder back the in the cabinet,

"Modest too, I can see now that you'll be a great asset to the R&D department. Gus, can you show our new friend to his new office?" Gus nodded,

"Sure, let's go Naruto" and with that the pair walked out of the office only to enter a room down the hall. Inside the room was a multitude of desks all lined up together, Gus led Naruto to a small black desk with a monitor on it "I don't expect you to use this desk but if you've got some free time I'd like you to read up on some technical stuff. You know computer engineering, computer programming, weapons designs…" Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Weapons designs? Does Mr. Wayne have any use for weapons in Gotham?" the blonde asked. Gus shrugged his shoulders,

"Probably, you know with all the super villains and criminals in Gotham. He might've set up a few sentries around his mansion; I hear that he has an army, but Mr. Wayne is too elusive to confirm any of these rumours" he said as Naruto sat down on his desk. Gus nodded "Well if anyone needs something built or set up for them I'll send them to you. In the meantime you should read up on some of the stuff I've told you about. I had Matt give you security clearance to our research files and some of our designs. That would be a good place to start" Naruto nodded,

"Thanks Gus" Gus nodded before he left Naruto to go back to his office. The blonde booted up the computer and logged in, Naruto sighed,

"This is gonna be a long day…" he muttered to himself as he read the various designs…

*Naruto's Apartment*

Caboose woke up to the sound of someone…singing? The blonde quietly got out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen. In the kitchen stood Alex making pancakes as she sang to herself,

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home"

Caboose smiled, "You have a beautiful voice…" he mumbled as he sat down on the table. Alex spun around shocked to see Caboose smiling at her "A beautiful voice for a beautiful woman…" the blonde muttered. Alex giggled,

"I don't think you should listen to Tucker's advice on women, he's stupid remember?" She said as she flipped a pancake onto a plate, Caboose sighed,

"So stupid…" he mumbled as he yawned. Alex hummed the song she was singing earlier to herself as she placed a plate in front of the blonde,

"Here Caboose, where're going out today" she said as she walked towards the bathroom, Caboose nodded as he ate the pancakes slowly. As soon as he was done Alex handed him a pair of combat boots, the soldier put on the boots before he followed Alex out of the apartment…

*Wayne Enterprises*

Naruto grumbled to as he clicked away on the keyboard connected to his high tech computer, nobody had come for him in about two hours. The blonde was beginning to think that accepting this new promotion was a bad idea, that is until a short man with curly brown hair walked up to him, "Hey, are you the new mechanic guy?" the man asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah, the name's Naruto." the man nodded,

"I'm Michael, listen I need some help with a new vehicle we're working on. The engine won't start…" Naruto nodded,

"I'll take a look." Naruto stood up to follow Michael to the elevator, the pair made their way to the basement floor in silence which was just fine for the blonde. When they reached the basement floor Michael led Naruto to a large warehouse sized room filled with a multitude of various all-terrain vehicles, the blonde marveled at the sight of the various tank-like cars and the occasional helicopter. Michael finally stopped at a sleek black car that seemed to fit only two people,

"We put a bunch of computer tech in here for the autopilot system but we're having trouble with the engine start-up" Michael said as Naruto popped the hood of the car admiring the eight cylinder engine. The blonde cracked his neck grinning,

"Watch and learn" he said just before he got to work on the engine. With careful ease and precision the blonde fixed the engine, with his newfound knowledge of technology Naruto was also able to synchronize the engine with the autopilot system. Michael stood there in awe as Naruto got up wiping his hands, "That should do it Michael, if you need anything else just call me upstairs. I'll be at my desk if you need me…" and with that the blonde left the basement floor and back to his desk at the top of the building. Just as the blonde reached his desk he felt a tap on his shoulder, Naruto turned around to face a tall man with an almost bored look in his face,

"Hi, I'm Joel. You're the new guy right?" the man asked, Naruto nodded,

"Yeah, I'm Naruto." The blonde replied, Joel nodded,

"I was wondering if you knew anything about computer programming. I could use an extra hand with this new program I'm running for Mr. Wayne, especially since Gus wants it done today" Joel asked hoping that he would at least have someone help him. Naruto chuckled,

"I've already got everything I need to know to literally do any job here in this company, I'll be glad to help" and with that Naruto helped Joel as well as other employees who sought his help. Such as a tall bearded man named Jack who asked the blonde to help him with some weapons designs, a blonde bombshell named Barbara who wanted help editing a presentation for one of the company's many lawyers, a short man named Kerry asked for some help with one of the vehicles, a tall thin man with glasses asked for help with some new survival gear for Mr. Wayne, and so on and so forth. So far it was a good day for the blonde, and to top it all off he was getting paid!

*Jump City: The Mall*

Alex grinned as she made Caboose try on various different styles of clothing; the pair was currently in an army style outlet. Alex knew that Caboose had served in the army for a short time so she knew that these clothes would fit perfectly with the blonde's build and his height. Right now Caboose had a skin tight green shirt that revealed his well muscle toned arms and torso, he also had on grey cargo pants and new steel toed boots. Alex hummed in approval as the cashier glanced at the pair nervously,

"I think that's enough for one day, let's go Caboose I'll pay for all this" she said as Caboose changed back to his old clothes. The pair walked out of the clothing outlet with dozens of bags, Caboose held the bags of course but he didn't mind at all. Alex sighed as she checked her watch, her eyes widened when she checked the time, "Six o clock already! C'mon Caboose we have to get to Naruto's apartment before he gets back from work!" Alex yelled pulling on the blonde's arm. The pair ran out of the mall towards Alex's car, and with that they made their way back to Naruto's apartment…

*Wayne Enterprises*

Naruto chuckled to himself as Joel and Jack argued about various computer programs that the pair was working on (separately of course); the blonde then noticed that it was about five minutes until he could go home back to his apartment. So with that in mind Naruto logged off his computer and started packing his things, suddenly a loud resounding ding was heard throughout the office followed by various sighs of relief. Gus came out of his office with a smile, "Quitting time!" he yelled. While everyone was bustling to grab their things Naruto calmly got up from his desk and walked out of the office. Gus stopped the blonde to talk to him for a moment,

"Hey man, I just wanted you to know that you've done a good job today. Keep it up and you're sure on your way to a promotion!" Gus said smiling at the blonde, Naruto nodded with a small grin before he left for the elevator and back to his car…

*Naruto's Apartment*

Naruto arrived at his apartment with a tired sigh; he had done a lot today so he was dead tired longing for the deep dreamless slumber of his leather recliner. The blonde walked into the apartment not bothering to turn on the lights, Naruto suddenly remembered that he had left Caboose in the care of his neighbour and he was wondering if the pair had parted ways. The blonde slowly walked towards his bedroom that he had lent to Caboose and peered in expecting to find the blonde soldier sound asleep. What he wasn't expecting was Alex curled up next to the blonde with a small smile on her face; the pair was surrounded by bags of new clothes. With a small chuckle Naruto closed the door as quietly as he could before he sat back in his recliner and closed his eyes…

AN: Yeah, this is just a little filler chapter I thought up to get Roosterteeth off my mind. The next chapter Naruto will have to fight a…slender person that you might know. It will be action packed for sure, so on that note I will see you all…probably next week I'm not sure. Peace off!

~TheKitKatana


End file.
